


Rompiendo las reglas

by Heytherebluesky



Category: Naruto, Shikaneji - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heytherebluesky/pseuds/Heytherebluesky
Summary: Neji pensó que tenía las cosas bajo control. Nadie sospechaba que llevaba una vida secreta. Todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan. Hasta ahora.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 26
Kudos: 22





	1. 1

Neji entró en la posada y miró a su alrededor. Su piel cosquilleaba bajo su ropa, casi imperceptiblemente. Pero él lo sentía. Conocía muy bien esa sensación, la de su cuerpo hablándole, rogándole por recibir un poco de alivio. No había demasiada gente adentro, lo cual era algo bueno. Cuantas menos personas hubiera, más fácil sería para él no atraer atención no deseada. Si alguien lo reconocía, se arriesgaba a que lo que estaba haciendo pudiera llegar a oídos de su clan, y no podía dejar que eso pasara. Por esa razón siempre tenía que esperar a la oportunidad de irse lejos de la aldea para obtener aunque fuera un breve desahogo.

Tres días atrás había salido en una misión con un pequeño grupo de ninjas de Konoha. Luego de concluirla exitosamente, podían regresar a la aldea. Pero ya era entrada la noche cuando Nara, Shikamaru, el capitán, anunció que habían terminado, por lo que decidieron acampar y tomar el camino de regreso la mañana siguiente. Shino tomó la primera guardia en el campamento, y los demás procedieron a relajarse. Era su momento de distenderse. De descansar. Kiba y Naruto fueron a bañarse a un arroyo cercano; Ino se sentó frente a su tienda y comenzó a peinarse su largo y rubio cabello, y Shikamaru simplemente se recostó cerca del fuego a dormitar. 

Neji no tenía ninguna intención de descansar. Había estado esperando la oportunidad de alejarse del grupo por tres días, y no iba a desperdiciarla. Sin decir una palabra, comenzó a caminar hasta perderse entre los arbustos. Nadie lo detuvo, probablemente asumiendo que se retiraba para meditar. Avanzó a través del espeso bosque, acercándose al pequeño pueblo que estaba a sólo unos pocos minutos de donde habían acampado. Utilizó su  _ Byakugan  _ para asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía. Ninguna precaución era exagerada. Necesitaba ser extremadamente cuidadoso en todo momento, ya que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era un asunto un tanto… delicado.

Solo había un pensamiento en su mente: sexo. Sus labios ardían sin parar, su cuerpo estaba caliente, y sentía que la temperatura en su interior se elevaba cada vez más. Necesitaba una descarga, algo que lo apaciguara, que mitigara ese deseo que continuaba creciendo. Sólo había descubierto una manera de calmar esa abrumadora sensación. Cada vez que era enviado en una misión, intentaba encontrar un momento para alejarse de su equipo, esperando poder hallar a algún extraño que estuviera dispuesto a darle un poco de alivio. Había comenzando a hacer esto a los quince años. Desde entonces, se había ofrecido para todas las misiones individuales que se habían presentado, sólo para poder alejarse de Konoha y encontrarse con algún desconocido, al que nunca volvía a ver. Esos momentos de adrenalina y excitación, en los que sentía el cuerpo ardiendo de otra persona, su respiración agitada, sus gemidos de placer, lo hacían estallar en llamas. Neji nunca había sentido otra sensación tan liberadora. Lo que más disfrutaba era el momento en que todo su ser parecía desvanecerse, y su mente se apagaba por unos segundos durante el exquisito éxtasis. Esa imperturbable calma, posterior a haber liberado furiosamente toda su energía reprimida contra el cuerpo de un extraño, hacían que todas las tensiones que siempre pendían sobre sus hombros simplemente desaparecieran. 

Mantener una vida tan disciplinada como la que él llevaba no era gratuito. Permanecer centrado, equilibrado, y en control total en todo momento era indescriptiblemente agotador, y estresante. No podía tomarse ni un segundo para relajarse. Su tío era extremadamente exigente. Lo obligaba a entrenar día y noche, y no solo en sus artes marciales, sino también en fuerza y concentración. Neji debía superar constantemente sus duras pruebas de resistencia, permaneciendo durante horas en posiciones incómodas, o equilibrando objetos delicados sobre su cabeza mientras su tío intentaba derribarlo. Así era el entrenamiento de los Hyūgas que no pertenecían a la rama principal de la familia. Debían demostrar que sus cuerpos y mentes eran óptimos, y que estaban siempre listos para brindar protección a los miembros de la rama principal. 

Neji no se quejaba. Esa era la vida que le había tocado. Ya había transitado el camino del odio y el resentimiento, y detestado a todos los miembros de su clan. Pero gracias a Naruto y a su extraña habilidad para conmover incluso a las personas más reticentes, luego del examen  _ chūnin  _ había comenzado a ver las cosas de otra manera. Aunque todavía odiaba a su clan, exceptuando únicamente a sus primas, Hinata y Hanabi, y a los demás miembros de la rama secundaria de la familia. El resto de los Hyūgas eran autoritarios, egocéntricos y malcriados. Demandaban respeto, y creían que merecían la admiración de todos los demás por pertenecer a uno de los clanes más antiguos de Konoha. Pero Neji no podía negar la marca que llevaba en la frente, y que significaba que toda su vida estaba destinada a servir a aquellas personas. Sus esporádicas huidas para obtener alivio físico a espaldas de su clan eran lo único que lo hacía sentir que aún podía ejercer un mínimo dominio sobre su vida. Le daban la ilusión de ser libre. De que ellos no podían controlarlo todo. 

Desde la puerta de la posada, Neji observó a los presentes. La mayoría eran hombres de mediana edad o mayores. Ninguno rozaba siquiera los estándares mínimos para interesarle. Excepto uno. Neji detuvo su mirada sobre un muchacho acodado solo en la barra. Era alto, su cuerpo estaba bien moldeado, y tenía el cabello de un vibrante color rojo. Parecía algunos años mayor que Neji, lo cual le agradaba. Estudio la figura del hombre por unos momentos, imaginando su cuerpo fuerte sin ropa, sudando y estremeciéndose contra el suyo. Su piel cosquilleo con más intensidad. Si, eso era exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

Conservando la calma, Neji se adentro en la posada y buscó una mesa vacía. Se sentó a esperar a que la camarera se acercara. Mientras tanto, tenía la mirada fija en el extraño pelirrojo. Sólo necesitaba hacer contacto visual, y entonces el juego comenzaría. Si el hombre no estaba interesado, tendría que esperar a que apareciera alguien que si lo estuviera. Y si ese alguien nunca llegaba, regresaría a Konoha con sus ansias de contacto físico aún latentes.

El pelirrojo estaba muy concentrado en el contenido de su vaso, y pasó varios minutos sin voltearse siquiera. Finalmente, se recostó contra el mostrador y paseó sus ojos por la posada con poco interés. Su vista se detuvo al encontrarse con las enormes pupilas de Neji fijas en él.

El Hyūga sostuvo su mirada, y vio que el pelirrojo arqueaba las cejas, probablemente tratando de descifrar por qué aquel joven lo observaba con tanta atención. Lentamente, para asegurarse de que el hombre lo notara, Neji estudió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Luego, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, parpadeando despacio, con una expresión sutilmente sugerente. El muchacho pelirrojo captó la señal en seguida. Se irguió en su silla y sonrió por el costado de su boca. Neji no le devolvió la sonrisa, sino que inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, invitándolo silenciosamente a que se acercara. El hombre tomó su vaso y comenzó a caminar hacia él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Aún sonreía, quizás porque le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Neji era atractivo, y era gracias a eso que casi siempre conseguía atraer a alguien. 

El pelirrojo se detuvo junto a él y lo observó con los ojos entornados, mientras sostenía su trago en una mano. Neji lo miró con calma, y reconoció la lujuria reflejada en su rostro.

“Veo que estás solo”, dijo el hombre, sin perder tiempo en saludarlo. “Puedo invitarte un trago?”.

A Neji no le interesaba quedarse a conversar con ese hombre, ni conocer absolutamente nada acerca de él y de su vida. Ya tenía su respuesta preparada. Estaba listo para decir su línea: “Tengo una mejor idea, por qué no nos vamos de aquí y nos encontramos afuera’”. Su intención era llevarse al extraño a algún lugar oscuro y tener relaciones con él de forma rápida y violenta, como siempre lo hacía. Tal vez entre los arbustos, o detrás de un árbol. Cualquier lugar servía. Su piel estaba hormigueando por la excitación, pues ya casi podía sentir la increíble sensación del otro cuerpo contra el suyo. Abrió la boca para contestar, cuando una voz detrás de él lo interrumpió.

“No está solo”. 

Neji se volteó para ver quien acababa de interferir con sus planes, y encontró el rostro tranquilo y relajado de su capitán, Shikamaru Nara. El muchacho había entrado al bar sin que Neji se percatara de ello. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente al Hyūga. “Te lo agradece, pero pasará”.

Neji lo observó boquiabierto. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? El pelirrojo miró al Nara con desconcierto, y luego a él, frunciendo el ceño levemente. Neji quiso responder, pero simplemente no sabía qué decir. Finalmente cerró la boca, incapaz de encontrar una contestación que solucionara esa situación.

Unos segundos después, el extraño se disculpó con un susurro malhumorado y se alejó, claramente decepcionado. Neji lo observó marcharse, sintiendo que la oportunidad que había estado esperando por semanas se escurría de sus manos. 

Cerró los puños sobre la mesa. Se sentía frustrado, casi estafado. Observó a Shikamaru con una mezcla creciente de odio e impotencia. “¿Qué hay, Hyūga?”, preguntó el Nara despreocupadamente. No parecía perturbado en lo más mínimo. De hecho, se veía hasta feliz. Neji hubiera querido golpearlo. Sabía que tenía que conservar la calma, pero el desesperado grito de su cuerpo quejándose ante la promesa de intimidad que se alejaba fue más fuerte que él.

“¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?”, preguntó a Shikamaru, sin poder contener el tono de reproche en su voz.

El Nara lo observó enarcando las cejas con ligera sorpresa. “Pues, vi a ese tipo molestándote, y decidí ayudarte a deshacerte de él”, contestó con tranquilidad. Luego hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros. “Creí que estarías agradecido”.

Una avalancha de ira se desencadenó dentro de Neji. El pelirrojo ya no volvería, la noche estaba perdida. Apretó los puños con más fuerza aún. “¿Crees que eso me ayudó?”, preguntó agresivamente mientras fruncía el ceño. Sus puños casi se hundieron en la mesa. “¡Lo arruinaste!”.

No lo dijo gritando, para que nadie lo oyera, pero sabía que su voz estaba lejos de ser un susurro. Shikamaru se reclinó un poco hacia atrás en su silla y lo observó con confusión. Levantó una ceja, intentando comprender qué era lo que había arruinado, y luego levantó ambas, al llegar a la obvia conclusión. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero tardó unos momentos en poder articular las palabras. “Quieres decir que…”, titubeó. “Tu querías…?”.

No terminó la oración. A juzgar por su expresión, la idea le parecía demasiado inverosímil como para considerarla siquiera. Pero la mirada dura de Neji le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto. Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa, y observó al Hyūga con absoluta incredulidad. “¿Qué? ¿Tu?”, preguntó como un niño que no comprende una lección básica. “¿De veras? Digo… Está bien, por supuesto. Sólo que nunca imaginé que tú eras… Bueno, ya sabes…”.

Se veía claramente incómodo. Sin duda comprendía que había metido la pata a lo grande. Pero a Neji no le importaba. Estaba furioso. Con esa maldita noche que pasaría sin que él pudiera obtener lo que quería, con sí mismo, por no haber detectado la presencia de su compañero, y especialmente con Shikamaru, que había destruido sus planes. Neji cerró sus ojos y apretó los dientes, intentando controlar sus deseos de maldecir al Nara con todo el volumen de su voz.  _ Idiota _ , pensó. 

“Demonios, Neji, lo siento…”, tartamudeó Shikamaru delante de él. “Yo… No lo sabía. Es decir, vamos, ¿cómo podría haberlo adivinado? No era mi intención…”.

Pero Neji no tenía humor para escuchar sus disculpas. Abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe, cortando lo que el Nara intentaba decirle. “Olvídalo”, contestó con sequedad. “Ya no importa. Me voy de aquí”. Después de pronunciar estas palabras, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con paso firme. Escuchó a Shikamaru detrás de él poniéndose de pie y siguiéndolo a través de las mesas.

“Espera!”, el Nara exclamó a sus espaldas. Pero Neji ya había cruzado la puerta. Se dirigió con decisión hacia el bosque, dispuesto a volver al campamento, demasiado enfadado con Shikamaru como para voltearse a verlo.

“Neji, por favor! Espera!”, insistió la voz del Nara. Sintió que una mano le aferraba el antebrazo, y se detuvo para liberarse de ella con violencia, finalmente volteándose a mirar a su compañero. Su rostro debía reflejar mucha irritación, porque Shikamaru levantó las manos para tratar de apaciguarlo. Además de arrepentido, hasta parecía un poco asustado.

“Escucha”, comenzó a decir. “Lo siento mucho, de verdad, ¿de acuerdo? No tenía idea. Si lo hubiera sabido jamás hubiera interferido”.

Neji estaba temblando de rabia. Estaba enojado porque había perdido su oportunidad, y también porque no había podido controlarse y disimular frente a Shikamaru. Ahora el Nara lo sabía, y aunque no parecía estar juzgándolo, le había hecho revelar su secreto. La expresión de arrepentimiento del chico solo lo irritaba más.

“Ahórrate tus disculpas”, respondió, en un tono incluso más duro de lo que pretendía. “Solo mantén la boca cerrada y no le menciones esto a nadie”. Luego se dio la vuelta, decidido a alejarse de allí, pero Shikamaru lo agarró del brazo una vez más. Otra vez, Neji se liberó y lo miró con resentimiento. 

"Por favor, no te vayas así", imploró el Nara. “Déjame compensarte. Yo, ah…”, chasqueó sus dedos varias veces en el aire intentando pensar en algo. “Te invitaré un trago".

Neji lo miró con incredulidad y se cruzó de brazos.

“¿Un trago?”, repitió.

El rostro de Shikamaru se llenó de esperanzas por un momento, y sonrió. "Claro, todos los quieras", respondió.

Neji mantuvo su expresión hostil y frunció el ceño un poco más. "No bebo", dijo cortante.

Shikamaru bajó los hombros al escuchar que su única idea era aplastada en un instante. Se rascó la cabeza con torpeza.

"Claro, por supuesto...", balbuceó dudando. "Está bien, entonces... ¿Qué tal un juego de  _ shogi _ ?"

Neji no podía creerlo. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Porque era lo más estúpido que había escuchado en toda su vida. “¿Un juego de  _ shogi _ ?”, repitió de nuevo, sintiéndose cada vez más furioso. "¿Bromeas, verdad? ¿En qué universo un juego de  _ shogi  _ puede compensar por sexo?".

Shikamaru abrió mucho los ojos. Esas eran probablemente las últimas palabras que hubiera esperado escuchar de Neji. Palideció levemente, y luego se sonrojó. Aparentemente avergonzado, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y se rascó la cabeza otra vez.

"Si, bueno. Supongo que en ninguno... ", respondió. Cuando volvió a levantar los ojos, Neji estaba aún más irritado. Soltó otra exhalación molesta y trató de darse la vuelta una vez más, lo que pareció desesperar al Nara. "Vamos, es lo único que puedo hacer. ¿Por favor?...", insistió, pero fue inútil. Al ver que Neji intentaba alejarse otra vez, en un último intento de arreglar las cosas, agregó en voz muy suave: "Te dejaré ganar..."

Eso llamó la atención del Hyūga. Se detuvo a la mitad de su giro y miró a Shikamaru sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

"Perdón?", preguntó, sin poder creer las palabras del Nara. Pero el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa tonta.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer", respondió humildemente.

Eso puso a Neji al borde de perder la cabeza. Insinuar que necesitaba que otro perdiera a propósito para poder vencer era una ofensa imperdonable, y no iba a permitirla. Puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas y miró al Nara con ojos penetrantes.

"¿Realmente crees que necesito que me dejes ganar?", cuestionó. "Puedo vencerte sin problemas".

Shikamaru sonrió abiertamente esta vez. Realmente pensaba que Neji no tenía posibilidades contra él, y eso simplemente lo sacaba de quicio.

"Si tú lo dices", respondió Shikamaru, pero todavía se veía extremadamente confiado. No veía una amenaza en él, ni siquiera un desafío, y eso solo hizo que la sangre de Neji se acumulara en sus oídos, producto del enojo. Quería borrar esa estúpida expresión de la cara del Nara.

"¿De verdad eres tan arrogante?", escupió con desprecio. "Creo que tener tanta gente llamándote genio ha subido demasiado tu ego".

Shikamaru solo parpadeó con calma y volvió a encogerse de hombros. No parecía molesto por el comentario. Por el contrario, parecía un poco entretenido con la discusión. Neji podría haberlo matado allí mismo. Había arruinado por completo su noche, y además estaba tratando de humillarlo, subestimando su inteligencia. No podía soportar eso, y no lo haría.

"Juguemos", dijo Neji seriamente, perforando los ojos del Nara con los suyos. Un segundo después, se dirigió hacia la posada con paso firme, mientras escuchaba a Shikamaru caminar tranquilamente detrás de él.

Tomaron una mesa y pidieron un tablero de  _ shogi _ , junto con un vaso de agua para Neji y uno de  _ sake  _ para Shikamaru. Acomodaron las piezas en silencio. El Nara hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando a Neji que podía dar comienzo al juego si lo deseaba. Pero él no iba a caer en algo tan tonto. Sabía que su oponente era muy inteligente, y no iba a subestimar sus habilidades solo porque estaba increíblemente enojado con él. Después de todo, quería hacerlo tragarse sus palabras, y para hacerlo, tenía que ganar. Sacudió la cabeza, mostrándole a Shikamaru que prefería que él hiciera el primer movimiento. El Nara simplemente asintió, acercó el tablero hacia él, y luego colocó los codos sobre la mesa, apoyando el mentón en sus manos. Observó el tablero durante largos minutos, aunque todavía no había ninguna jugada en él. Neji consideró el hecho de que estuviera tratando de jugar con su mente, pero por la forma en que los ojos de Shikamaru se movían sobre el tablero, como si describieran el camino de piezas invisibles, se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba pensando. Con el pasar de los segundos, los dedos del Nara se acomodaron en un círculo. Neji reconocía ese gesto. Había visto a Shikamaru hacerlo antes en batallas, y durante varias misiones. Era la posición que adoptada al momento de planificar. Estaba diseñando su estrategia. Finalmente, el Nara levantó un brazo e hizo un movimiento.

Jugaron durante casi una hora. Al principio Neji estaba seguro de tener la ventaja. Había capturado varias de las piezas de Shikamaru y lo rodeaba lentamente, aproximándose a su Rey. Sabía que el Nara tenía fama de ser muy bueno en el juego, pero a pesar de eso, le parecía un oponente bastante fácil. Claramente estaba perdiendo, aunque mantenía la calma. Neji estaba seguro de que lo vencería pronto, cuando de un instante a otro se encontró con que todas sus piezas estaban repentinamente bloqueadas. En sólo tres movimientos, Shikamaru había cambiado por completo la situación, tornándola a su favor. No había jugadas posibles que le permitieran escapar. Con un último movimiento, el Nara capturó a su Rey, terminando el juego.

Neji miró el tablero con irritación. Había perdido. Y sabía cuál había sido su error: se había permitido pensar que estaba controlando el juego, cuando la realidad era que Shikamaru lo había inducido a colocar sus piezas exactamente donde las quería, haciéndole creer que él mismo había tomado esas decisiones. Ahora le parecía tan evidente que se maldijo por no haberlo notado antes. No logrando controlar su molestia, chasqueó la lengua.

"Tú ganas", admitió, sin levantar la mirada del tablero.

Un largo silencio vino después. Debido a que Shikamaru no respondió, Neji finalmente levantó la vista. El Nara lo miraba con una expresión en blanco, como si no estuviera allí en absoluto. ¿Era posible que ni siquiera hubiera estado concentrado en el juego, y que en su lugar hubiera estado perdido en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo? Neji no podía imaginarse que alguien pudiera jugar de esa manera poniendo solo una parte de su atención en la partida. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de llamar la atención de su compañero. Y lo logró. En ese momento, Shikamaru pareció despertarse. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y miró el tablero.

"Oh, sí. Supongo que sí...", dijo distraídamente. Luego apretó los labios en una mueca de disculpa. "Lo siento".

Justo cuando Neji pensó que no podía ser más irritante. Frunciendo el ceño, se dijo a sí mismo que ya sabía cómo Shikamaru lo había derrotado, y ahora estaba listo para contraatacar. Comenzó a acomodar las piezas nuevamente.

"Revancha", ordenó. Shikamaru no se negó. Se recostó en su silla, un poco adormilado, y observó las manos de Neji moviéndose sobre el tablero.

Jugaron durante dos horas más, un total de cuatro juegos. Shikamaru los ganó a todos. Por más que lo intentaba, Neji no lograba comprender su forma de jugar. Sus piezas se desplazaban sobre el tablero de un lado a otro, con movimientos siempre inesperados, pero respetando todas las reglas. Al principio se molestó, porque cada vez que pensaba que tenía al Nara donde lo quería, terminaba perdiendo la mitad de sus piezas, lo cual era bastante frustrante. Pero con el tiempo comenzó a disfrutarlo. Shikamaru no presumía de sus victorias, ni se burlaba de él. Y tampoco estaba subestimando al Hyūga. Neji se daba cuenta por la forma en que diseñaba sus estrategias. Eran muy complejas, lo que significaba que estaba muy concentrado en ellas, y Neji podía ver que se compenetraba cada vez más con el paso de los minutos. Tal vez porque Neji estaba mejorando. Después de suficientes juegos, probablemente podría anticipar todos los movimientos del Nara y derrotarlo. Solo necesitaba más tiempo para entender su juego.

Mientras esperaba a que Shikamaru hiciera el próximo movimiento, captó un destello rojo cerca de la puerta. Levantó la vista y vio que se trataba del extraño al que se le había insinuado. El hombre lo miró e hizo un gesto casi imperceptible hacia la puerta, como preguntándole una última vez si estaba seguro de no querer irse con él. Neji lo observó intensamente por unos segundos. Al parecer, todavía podía obtener el alivio que había estado buscando, si se levantaba ahora y se iba con el extraño. Shikamaru lo entendería, y probablemente también sería feliz, porque significaría que no había arruinado los planes de Neji después de todo. Pero para su sorpresa, el Hyūga se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba desesperado como antes. Su cuerpo se había calmado considerablemente. En realidad, lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era vencer a Shikamaru al menos una vez, así que decidió que no iría a ningún lado. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente. El hombre le arrojó una mirada de fastidio y se fue. 

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Había dejado ir una oportunidad perfecta, por jugar  _ shogi _ . Volvió los ojos hacia Shikamaru y vio que sonreía, con la vista fija en el tablero. No era una sonrisa triunfante, o arrogante. Era más bien una sonrisa entusiasta, como si realmente estuviera disfrutando jugar. Neji no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía un poco a un niño pequeño. Por alguna extraña razón, ya casi no estaba enojado con él. Ya tendría otra ocasión para complacer a su cuerpo. Por ahora prefería estar allí.

"Otro", dijo después de ser derrotado por última vez. Pero Shikamaru se enderezó en su silla y estiró los brazos, bostezando.

"Creo que ya hemos jugado suficiente", respondió. “Además, me toca la siguiente guardia. Tengo que volver y relevar a Shino".

Ambos ninja se levantaron y luego de pagar, salieron de la posada. Caminaron en silencio entre los árboles y los frondosos arbustos. El clima era cálido y húmedo, y Neji sintió que sus pies se hundían en el grueso césped mientras avanzaba. Captó el agradable olor a hierba que llenaba sus pulmones. No había notado nada de eso cuando se dirigía a la posada unas horas antes. En ese momento solo había tenido una cosa en mente, y todos sus sentidos se habían concentrado en hacerla realidad. Pero ahora se sentía extrañamente en paz. Pensó en ese hombre atractivo con el que casi había tenido una oportunidad, y su cuerpo se quejó. Pero al menos su mente estaba en silencio, lo cual era inusual cuando no podía descargar sus tensiones. No sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez que lo enviarían fuera en una misión, por lo que sus posibilidades de obtener el alivio esperado eran ahora inciertas. No sabía por que, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, eso no le preocupaba.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra durante el camino y, sin embargo, el silencio no le resultó incómodo. Shikamaru caminaba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión soñolienta, y Neji pensó que su serenidad era de alguna manera contagiosa.

Luego de un rato llegaron al campamento. Todos parecían estar ya en sus tiendas, excepto Shino, que estaba sentado junto al fuego concentrado en cualquier posible señal de peligro. Cuando los vio acercarse, se puso de pie. Shikamaru le hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que podía retirarse y que él se haría cargo. Shino asintió una vez y se alejó hacia su tienda. Los dos muchachos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a los restos del fuego, que crepitaba suavemente en la silenciosa noche.

"Bueno", dijo Shikamaru, "Perdón por vencerte. Quería hacerte sentir mejor, pero no creo haberlo logrado". Luego bajó un poco la voz. "Y lo siento por... ya sabes".

Neji agradeció el hecho de que el Nara no lo estuviera mirando a los ojos al decir eso. Shikamaru era la primera persona en enterarse de lo que Neji hacía, y todavía no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Estaba un poco avergonzado, y definitivamente molesto por haber sido descubierto.

“¿Qué hacías tu en la posada?”, preguntó, sólo para cambiar de tema.

Antes de contestar, Shikamaru echó una mirada rápida a la tienda de Ino, como cerciorándose de que la chica estaba dormida. “Fui a comprar cigarrillos, pero no tenían en la tienda”, respondió en una voz muy baja. “Pensé que quizás alguien de ahí adentro podía darme uno”.

“No sabía que fumabas”, comentó Neji, pues era verdad.

“Nadie lo sabe”, confesó el Nara, y luego le dedicó una mueca de complicidad. “¿Guardarás el secreto, verdad?”.

Neji asintió pero con mayor seriedad. “Si tu guardas el mío”.

Shikamaru bajó su cabeza en gesto afirmativo. Sin más que añadir, Neji iba a retirarse a su tienda, cuando el Nara levantó la cabeza otra vez para mirarlo, y sus ojos se conectaron. Estaba sonriendo de una manera perezosa pero amable, que por alguna razón hizo que la respiración de Neji se detuviera por un segundo.

"Descansa", dijo el Nara, con los ojos todavía fijos en los de Neji. El Hyūga lo miró por unos segundos, antes de darse cuenta de que tenía que contestar algo.

"Tú también", respondió finalmente. Shikamaru parpadeó despacio, manteniendo su sonrisa relajada, y después de un breve momento, se dio la vuelta para encontrar un lugar donde tumbarse junto al fuego.

Neji caminó hacia su tienda, donde se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a peinarse su largo cabello chocolate con los dedos, como hacía todas las noches antes de irse a dormir. Recordó los últimos eventos, repasando cada detalle.

_ Te dejaré ganar _ ... Las persuasivas palabras de Shikamaru resonaron dentro de su cabeza. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea. ¿Había sabido el Nara que con decir eso conseguiría irritar a Neji? Tal vez había anticipado que su ego lo obligaría a aceptar la oferta. No sonaba extraño. Después de todo, se sabía que Shikamaru era un experto manipulando los escenarios a su favor, y probablemente también podía hacerlo con personas. Neji recordó cómo lo había hecho creer que estaba perdiendo, para luego cambiar la situación y atraparlo indefenso. Sí, definitivamente era capaz de eso. Pero aun así no se sentía enojado. Se alegraba de que Shikamaru no le hubiera hecho preguntas sobre lo que había descubierto esa noche, y que no lo hubiera humillado por perder todas las partidas. Se recostó para dormir, esperando que el Nara pudiera mantener su boca cerrada y no decirle a nadie lo que ahora sabía.

  
  
  


**Hola!**

**Esta es la primera vez que hago un post en español. Espero que salga bien! Esta historia ya está terminada, sólo tengo que ajustar unos pequeños detalles a cada capítulo pero la subiré durante los próximos días. Serán 6 capítulos.**

**Espero que les guste! ^^**

  
  
  



	2. 2

Shikamaru estaba sentado en la cocina de su casa, cenando junto a sus padres mientras los escuchaba conversar. Delante de él tenía un gran tazón de arroz, que olía y se veía muy bien, pero pese a que sentía bastante hambre, no estaba comiendo. En su lugar, levantaba los pequeños granos con los palillos y volvía a dejarlos caer en el tazón. Seguía repitiendo en su mente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. 

Apenas sus compañeros fue fueron a dormir, Shikamaru se había dirigido al pequeño pueblo que quedaba a sólo unos minutos a pie. Sus dedos temblaban dentro de sus bolsillos, forzándolo a apretar los puños. Su piel se sentía electrificada, como si a cada paso lo pincharan miles de invisibles pero filosas agujas que le daban pequeños choques. En la parte superior de su cabeza sintió que comenzaba una jaqueca. Necesitaba un maldito cigarrillo.

Hacía tres días completos que no fumaba. No había tenido tiempo de tomar sus cigarrillos al salir de la aldea, y durante la misión, con la constante presencia de Ino, no tuvo ocasión de escabullirse para intentar conseguir algunos. Desde hacía varios años que fumaba absolutamente todos los días, aunque nadie lo sabía. Fumar era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, al igual que dormir y observar a las nubes tranladándose perezosamente por el cielo. No quería que nadie se lo arruinara con estúpidos reproches. Pero cuando pasaba tantos días sin poder calmar a su cuerpo, que demandaba a gritos un poco de nicotina, le costaba mantener la cordura. Se volvía irritable, y se le hacía difícil concentrarse. Aquella noche había sentido que si no conseguía un cigarrillo durante las próximas horas, simplemente se desmayaría.

Cuando entró a la posada, luego de fracasar en la tienda, podría haber golpeado a alguien hasta dejarlo inconsciente por sólo una pitada. Pero eso no hubiera sido muy inteligente. Paseó la vista entre los presentes, buscando a quién mendigar un cigarrillo. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un hombre pelirrojo acodado a la barra. En realidad lo que le llamó la atención no fue el hombre, sino su expresión. Parecía aburrido, casi dormido, pero de repente levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Shikamaru volteó para averiguar qué estaba mirando, y vio a su compañero de equipo, Neji Hyūga. Observaba al extraño con una expresión indescifrable. 

Sin moverse de la puerta, Shikamaru contempló la escena. El sujeto pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Neji con una asquerosa sonrisa lujuriosa. Por razones totalmente desconocidas, el Nara deseó que un rayo le cayera encima y lo hiciera explotar en miles de pedazos. Probablemente se debía a lo irritable que estaba a causa de la falta de nicotina, pero aquel sujeto se le antojó increíblemente despreciable. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se acercó por detrás de Neji.

Logró deshacerse de él en forma pacífica, cuando en realidad lo que había querido era partirle la cara. ¿Pero por qué estaba tan enfadado con ese sujeto? No sabía quién era, nunca antes lo había visto en su vida. ¿Qué le importaba si quería intentar algo con Neji? Aún así, Shikamaru estaba tan enojado que casi parecía como si se lo estuviera tomando como algo personal. Necesitaba un cigarrillo con urgencia, o los circuitos de su cerebro se derretirían.

Lo que sucedió a continuación era lo último que hubiera esperado. Comprender que Neji estaba allí para tener sexo con ese sujeto borró todos sus otros pensamientos. Pidió disculpas para intentar arreglar la situación y aplacar un poco la furia del Hyūga, y finalmente lo convenció de jugar  _ shogi _ . Shikamaru imaginó que tal vez en un par de partidas se calmaría un poco, y que en el primer turno de Neji podría intentar conseguir un cigarrillo. Pero para su sorpresa, desde el instante en que comenzaron a jugar, olvidó por completo la necesidad de fumar. El Hyūga era bueno, muy bueno. Shikamaru no creía haber tenido un oponente tan hábil antes, y no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que pasó tanto tiempo sin desear un cigarrillo. De repente se sentía tranquilo y pleno, y no deseaba hacer otra cosa más que seguir jugando.

No había cruzado palabras con Neji desde que se despidieron junto a la fogata tras volver al campamento, ni siquiera durante el regreso a Konoha. Había permanecido distraído durante el día, pasando tiempo con su equipo. Pero ahora que no había nada que lo alejara de sus propios pensamientos, comenzaban a surgir preguntas.

La confirmación de que Neji había tenido la intención de acostarse con ese enorme pelirrojo que se había acercado a él en la posada aún revoloteaba en su cabeza. Lo primero que lo sorprendió fue que no tenía idea de que al Hyūga lo atrayeran los hombres. Si lo pensaba un poco no era muy difícil de creer, pero simplemente nunca lo había considerado en su vida. No es que tuviera un problema con eso. El hecho de que a él le gustaran las chicas no significaba que todos debían ser como él. Pero aún así, era algo que nunca hubiera esperado descubrir.

El otro aspecto que llamaba su atención era que, aparentemente, Neji no conocía a ese sujeto. Eso significaba que no era alguien con quien el Hyūga estuviera saliendo, sino que era un completo desconocido. ¿Eso significaba que Neji estaba buscando acostarse con la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino? No parecía una actitud que pudiera provenir del serio e impecable Hyūga, Neji. De hecho, parecía bastante... atrevido.

Y lo más importante, ¿por qué demonios no podía dejar de pensar en eso? Hacía más de veinte minutos que estaba sentado frente a su tazón de arroz, y no había probado ni un bocado. Seguía dándole vueltas a la extraña situación que había presenciado. Sus pensamientos vagaban de un lugar a otro, trayéndole imágenes de aquella noche. Recordaba con todo detalle el rostro enfadado de Neji, pero también sus enormes ojos lavanda fijos en el tablero de  _ shogi _ , y sus finos labios apretados en gesto de concentración.

Pensó en el hombre pelirrojo. No sabía nada de ese sujeto, pero por algún motivo no le había caído para nada bien. Cuando levantó otro poco de arroz con los palillos, su mente parcialmente adormilada creó una imagen de Neji, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, con los brazos de aquel hombre rodeándolo, mientras el chico lo besaba fervientemente, gimiendo de placer. Su largo cabello parecía increíblemente oscuro en contraste con su pálida piel. Pero, ¿por qué rayos estaba pensando en eso? Tal vez porque ese no era el Neji que conocía, o el que creía conocer. Recordó al Hyūga en las misiones que habían compartido, siempre concentrado, manteniendo el control. Un retrato de pura perfección. Nadie hubiera esperado algo como lo que él sabía ahora. Shikamaru no podía evitar pensar que Neji tenía su verdadera personalidad muy bien escondida.

“Deja de jugar con el arroz y come”, le ordenó su madre desde el otro extremo de la mesa. 

La verdad es que apenas había oído las palabras de la mujer, pero conocía muy bien a su madre, por lo que se llevó los palillos a la boca y tragó un poco de arroz por pura inercia. Aquella interrupción no había sido suficiente para hacer que sus pensamientos cesaran. Sin poder evitarlo, la imagen del delicado cuerpo semidesnudo de Neji regresó, otra vez aferrado a ese hombre extraño. Las mejillas del Hyūga eran de un rojo intenso, y estaba jadeando y gimiendo con lujuria. El hombre frente a él lo tomó por la nuca y estrelló sus labios con intensidad. Su mente no podía entender por qué razón estaba teniendo ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué le importaría que Neji estuviera en una situación así con un desconocido? Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre no era el enorme pelirrojo. La otra persona no era ningún extraño. Era él.

_ ¡¿¿Que demonios??!.  _ Salió de su ensimismamiento inmediatamente, dando un salto en su silla, invadido por un repentino horror. Algunos granos de arroz se desparramaron sobre la mesa, y sus padres lo observaron con confusión.

“¿Qué sucede, muchacho?”, preguntó su padre mientras lo miraba con extrañeza.

Shikamaru sacudió un poco la cabeza para despejar su mente, y luego arrastró su silla hacia atrás para levantarse. “Lo siento. Me quedé dormido por un segundo”, mintió. “Creo que me iré a la cama”.

Sus padres no protestaron. No era inusual que Shikamaru se fuera a acostar sin haber comido, pues su prioridad siempre era dormir. Caminó hacia el baño con la intención de lavarse la cara con agua fría, esperando que eso lo hiciera recuperar un poco la razón. Juntó un poco de agua en sus manos y se mojó el rostro. Luego se aferró al lavamanos y se miró al espejo.

_ ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando? _ , se preguntó a sí mismo.  _ ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?. _

La respuesta evidente era que si, y se dijo que simplemente estaba cansado. Pero entonces cerró los ojos y la imagen regresó una vez más. La esbelta figura de Neji apretada contra él, con su piel brillando tenuemente a causa del sudor, besándolo, pidiendo más…

Shikamaru sintió que le faltaba el aire y abrió los ojos. Observó su reflejo y se dio cuenta de que se había ruborizado intensamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y su piel se sentía tibia, como si un sofocante calor creciera en su interior y escapara por sus poros en una nube de denso vapor

¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Era posible que estuviera... excitado?

No. Definitivamente no. Nunca había tenido fantasías con hombres en su vida, y estaba absolutamente seguro de que le atraían las mujeres. Debía ser simple fatiga. Sí, eso era todo. El agotamiento estaba jugando con su mente y confundiendo sus ideas. Decidió culpar al cansancio. Mañana todo volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando su madre lo despertó gritando desde la cocina para que fuera a desayunar como hacía todos los días, Shikamaru ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido aquella visión. De hecho, se olvidó completamente de Neji y de su extraño encuentro con él. Después de vestirse y tomar su café, fue a la mansión Hokage, donde trabajó leyendo y releyendo informes durante varias horas. Luego se reunió con su equipo para entrenar, aunque lo que realmente hicieron fue descansar sobre el césped mientras conversaban. No había nada fuera de lo común. Era un día como cualquier otro.

Unas horas más tarde estaba parado con Choji afuera de la florería de los Yamanaka, esperando mientras Ino le pedía dinero a su padre para comer en Ichiraku. Shikamaru se recostó contra la pared y observó a la gente pasar, mientras escuchaba el sonido que hacía su amigo al comer de una gran bolsa de patatas. Estaba a punto de asomar la cabeza por la puerta de la tienda para gritarle a Ino que se apresurara, cuando tres figuras que se aproximaban a ellos captaron su atención. Eran Lee, Tenten y Neji.

_ Neji... _

De repente, la descabellada visión de la noche anterior reapareció en su mente. El recuerdo del cuerpo del Hyuuga presionado contra el suyo mientras se besaban salvajemente lo dejó sin aliento. ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado? Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, como si lo hubieran atrapado desprevenido haciendo algo incorrecto. Tenten levantó una mano para saludarlos cuando pasaron, pero Shikamaru no se dio cuenta. Los ojos de Neji se encontraron con los suyos, y su aliento se congeló en su garganta. Sintió que sus manos comenzaban a sudar dentro de sus bolsillos. Se preguntó cómo se vería su rostro en aquel momento. ¿Había cambiado de expresión? ¿Podría el Hyūga ver sus emociones reflejadas en él?

_ Mierda. No te alarmes. Solo manten la calma. Relájate. _

El tiempo pareció moverse más lento. Neji caminó frente a él sosteniendo su mirada por unos breves segundos que se sintieron eternos. El estómago de Shikamaru dio un vuelco, y sintió que se ruborizaba. Tenía que hacer algo para aparentar normalidad. Sólo atinó a mover la cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba, dándole al Hyūga un gesto perezoso, como diciendo algo como "¿qué hay?".

Neji arqueó una ceja hacia él. Tal vez no había parecido tan natural como intentaba ser. Afortunadamente, los tres miembros del equipo Guy pasaron junto a ellos y continuaron su camino.

"¡Vamos!", exclamó Ino un instante después, mientras salía por la puerta. Pero se detuvo por un segundo para mirar a Shikamaru. "Oye, ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco rojo".

Rayos, ¿era tan obvio? Maldito Hyūga. Había aparecido de la nada y lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. El recuerdo de aquella condenada visión lo había conmocionado, impidiéndole pensar. Y si Ino se había dado cuenta de que algo le ocurría, seguramente Neji también lo había notado.

  
  


* * *

_ Estúpido Nara... _ , pensó Neji. ¿No podría ser un poco más disimulado? Esa noche en la posada se había comportado tan relajado, pero ahora lo había mirado con esa extraña expresión, entre pánico y miedo, y luego había tratado de arreglarlo con ese gesto de naturalidad pésimamente actuado. Quizás se sentía incómodo por saber su secreto. Neji agradeció que al menos no hubiera hecho ningún comentario al respecto, y que les hubiera permitido seguir su camino. Deseó que el Nara realmente fuera tan astuto como la gente decía que era, y que pudiera usar esa astucia para no delatarlo.

Varios días transcurrieron. Neji pasó las mañanas soportando los duros ejercicios de su tío y las tardes practicando con su equipo en los campos de entrenamiento. Acababan de terminar por ese día, así que él y sus dos compañeros se dispersaron sobre el césped para hacer algunos estiramientos. Estaba a punto de sentarse sobre la hierba cuando vio algunas figuras de pie no muy lejos de allí. No necesitaba usar su  _ Byakugan  _ para distinguirlos. Eran Asuma y su equipo, Ino, Choji y Shikamaru. Parecía que solo estaban hablando. Probablemente también habían terminado de entrenar, aunque ninguno de ellos parecía cansado. Neji se preguntó si Shikamaru ya lo había visto, pero era lo más probable, debido a la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Incluso podía escuchar la voz de Ino parloteando y las risas de Asuma, aunque no podía distinguir las palabras.

Realmente no le importaba qué pudieran estar diciendo. Solo esperaba que el Nara no hiciera algo que pudiera exponerlo. Ignorándolos, se dio la vuelta hacia a los vastos campos, colocándose de espaldas a ellos y a su equipo, y se sentó sobre la hierba. Respirando profundamente, estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, sintiendo que sus vértebras se acomodaban. Percibió el sol de la tarde sobre su piel, calentando sus hombros y pecho, ya que se había quitado su  _ juban  _ blanco y solo llevaba sus vendas de entrenamiento y sus pantalones.

A lo lejos podía oír las voces de Choji, Ino y su maestro hablando alegremente, pero no escuchó un solo sonido proveniente de Shikamaru. Respirando lentamente, Neji bajó los brazos y los extendió a los lados de su cuerpo, estirando los músculos desde los hombros hasta los dedos. De repente, el hecho de que el Nara no hablara comenzó a preocuparlo, y sintió la necesidad de verlo. Aprovechando que nadie podía ver su rostro, activó su  _ Byakugan _ . Para su sorpresa, Shikamaru tenía los ojos fijos en él.

Su postura era la habitual. Relajada, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Pero su expresión le resultaba extremadamente difícil de leer. Sus párpados estaban parcialmente cerrados, en su habitual mueca de aburrimiento, pero aún así su mirada era intensa. Neji se preguntó qué estaría pensando, cuando vio que los ojos de Shikamaru recorrían su cuerpo lentamente.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso está...? _

¿Era posible? ¿Shikamaru lo estaba mirando… así? Neji se detuvo por un momento, considerando la posibilidad. Sabía que al Nara le gustaban las chicas, porque Tenten había mencionado varias veces que algo había sucedido entre él y la hermana de Gaara, Temari. Basándose en eso, no debería sentir ningún tipo de atracción hacia Neji. Pero por una razón desconocida, decidió que quería estar seguro.

Enfocando su mirada en el rostro de Shikamaru, levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza nuevamente, y luego movió su cuerpo hacia adelante, bajando su espalda hasta que su pecho tocó sus piernas cruzadas y sus manos alcanzaron la hierba. Vio al Nara abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, mientras observaba el trasero ahora expuesto de Neji. Gracias a su  _ Byakugan _ , el Hyūga incluso pudo notar que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

Entonces estaba en lo correcto. Shikamaru se sentía atraído hacia él. Durante toda su vida, muchas personas lo habían mirado con lujuria. Tanto hombres como mujeres. Era por eso que conocía esa mirada a la perfección. No había dudas de que los ojos del Nara estaban cargados de aquel inconfundible componente.

Pero entonces, ¿le gustaban las chicas y los chicos? Quizás el haber descubierto el secreto de Neji había confundido sus ideas, o quizás siempre había sido así. En cualquier caso, no importaba. Shikamaru era de Konoha, no era un desconocido, y ya era suficientemente malo que supiera acerca de su estilo de vida. Nada pasaría entre ellos, nunca.

Pero el Nara siguió mirándolo, mientras su sensei y su equipo hablaban alegremente. No parecía preocupado por poder ser sorprendido observando a Neji. En realidad, parecía un poco hipnotizado, como si hubiera olvidado por completo dénde estaba. Sus ojos seguían clavados en el cuerpo del Hyūga, y contra toda lógica, saberlo hizo que la piel de Neji se erizara.

Debería haberse dado vuelta en ese mismo instante y echarle a Shikamaru una mirada de reproche, para hacerle comprender que cualquier posible pensamiento lujurioso que pudiera tener sobre él nunca sucedería. Pero en realidad, la sensación de ser observado de aquella forma no era desagradable. Neji nunca lo admitiría, pero en algún lugar de su mente sabía que le gustaba. Ser deseado lo excitaba. Incluso aunque nada fuera a pasar entre ellos, podía divertirse un poco con el Nara, al menos solo por un rato. Así que cambió de ángulo y continuó estirándose de maneras más sugerentes, exponiendo su cuerpo a la claridad del día mientras su piel brillaba intensamente bajo el sol.

Los ojos de Shikamaru siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos, estudiando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Neji lo vio apretar los nudillos dentro de los bolsillos, y notó cómo sus músculos se tensionaban mientras el Nara intentaba disimular lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Provocar esas reacciones en alguien era simplemente exquisito.

De repente, los gritos de Ino rompieron el trance.

"Holaaa, ¿me estás escuchando?", exclamaba. Neji vio que la chica agitaba una mano frente al rostro de Shikamaru, tratando de devolverlo a la realidad. El Nara sacudió la cabeza varias veces, intentando apartar la vista de Neji para enfocarse en su amiga. La chica le lanzó una orden que Neji no llegó a escuchar, y todos comenzaron a alejarse. Antes de irse, Shikamaru se volvió una vez más para mirarlo.

Media hora después, Neji estaba terminando de ducharse en los vestuarios del campo de entrenamiento. Había elegido la ducha más apartada, de las que estaban volteando una angosta esquina, para no tener que hablar con nadie si alguien entraba. Intentaba no pensar en el Nara, pero no podía evitarlo. Su mente seguía recordando esos penetrantes ojos negros clavados en su piel. Maldición. Primero el problema había sido que Shikamaru sabía su secreto. Neji había pensado que las cosas no podía empeorar. Pero si el Nara se sentía atraído hacia él, aunque fuera solo un poco, eso agravaba la situación.

Le había gustado ser observado con deseo. No tenía sentido negarlo. Pero eso no significaba nada, porque de ninguna forma iba a permitir que algo pasara entre ellos. Era demasiado arriesgado.

Al menos ahora tenía un momento de soledad para calmarse. Todavía podía sentir su cuerpo quejándose por la falta de alivio. Toda su piel ansiaba atención, pedía con desesperación sentir el contacto íntimo de otro ser humano. Pero tendría que esperar a su próxima misión. Necesitaba acatarse a sus reglas en todo momento, para evitar meterse en problemas.

Estaba envolviendo su cabello mojado en una toalla cuando escuchó voces en la entrada del vestuario.

"¿No vienes?", oyó decir a un chico. Neji se dio cuenta de inmediato de que era la voz de Shikamaru.

“Mi mamá está preparando una cena especial para hoy, quiero llegar a casa temprano. Me ducharé allí", respondió la voz de Choji.

"Lo que tú digas...", contestó el Nara en su habitual tono perezoso, y a continuación Neji pudo escuchar sus pasos acercándose.

Genial, justo lo que necesitaba. Estar a solas con Shikamaru. Neji maldijo entre dientes y decidió irse de allí antes de que el Nara apareciera desnudo camino a las duchas. Podía escucharlo quitándose las sandalias, por lo que tenía poco tiempo. Tomó otra toalla y la ató alrededor de sus caderas, para luego salir de la ducha y comenzar a caminar hacia donde había dejado su ropa. Sus pies hicieron ruido en el suelo mojado, revelando su presencia. El Nara miró por encima de su hombro para ver quién estaba allí. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y al darse cuenta de que Neji solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, se sonrojó notablemente.

"Hey...", saludó con evidente incomodidad, mientras se daba la vuelta por completo para mirar al Hyūga. Estaba descalzo, y se había quitado la parte superior de su uniforme, permaneciendo solo con sus pantalones negros y su camisa de malla del clan Nara. El vapor de la ducha dificultaba un poco la visión, y Neji lo agradeció, porque de esa manera no podía ver los detalles del cuerpo de Shikamaru.

"Hola...", respondió sin prestarle mucha atención, caminando hacia el asiento donde había colocado su mochila. Comenzó a revolver entre sus cosas buscando su peine, dándole la espalda al Nara, pero podía sentir sus ojos clavados en él.

Después de unos segundos, escuchó pasos inseguros acercándose un poco.

"¿Cómo has estado?", preguntó Shikamaru, fingiendo naturalidad. Por todos los dioses, ¿por qué quería iniciar una conversación? ¿No podía meterse en la ducha ahora y dejarlo en paz?.

"Bien...", respondió Neji brevemente, aún sin darse la vuelta. Pasaron unos segundos y el Nara volvió a hablar.

"Los vi entrenando hace un rato", dijo. "Parece que Guy es bastante duro".

Era un comentario muy estúpido e innecesario. Obviamente, el Nara solo estaba buscando excusas para hablar, probablemente para tratar de acercarse a él. Necesitaba poner fin a todas sus posibles fantasías, y no iba a encontrar un mejor momento que ese.

"Lo es", respondió Neji. Y después de unos segundos, agregó: "Y por cierto, ya lo sabía".

Shikamaru tardó un poco en contestar. Obviamente estaba tratando de descifrar lo que quería decir.

"¿Qué sabías?", preguntó finalmente, y Neji pudo escuchar la confusión en su voz. 

“Que nos estabas mirando”, respondió el Hyūga imperturbable, mientras se enderezaba con el peine en la mano.

"Oh", dijo Shikamaru. "Sí, bueno, no había mucho que ver..."

Se estaba haciendo el desentendido. Eso estaba bien, pero Neji sabía que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para aclararle las cosas. Sin volverse aún, se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y dejó caer su espeso y húmedo cabello sobre su espalda.

"En realidad creo que encontraste algo interesante para mirar", dijo con calma.

Nuevamente, Shikamaru se tomó un poco de tiempo para responder.

"¿Por qué lo dices?", preguntó después de un rato.

Neji comenzó a peinarse despreocupadamente. "Me estabas mirando a mi", afirmó, sin ningún cambio en su voz.

Un largo silencio vino después. Neji quería darse la vuelta para ver la expresión en el rostro del Nara, pero decidió esperar. Después de un largo rato, Shikamaru volvió a hablar.

"¿Qué?", preguntó simplemente, y Neji reconoció la vacilación en su tono.

Eso era todo, era hora de decirle. Se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó al ninja con rostro serio.

"Sabes que practicamente tengo ojos detrás de la cabeza, ¿verdad?", interrogó, arqueando una ceja.

Shikamaru palideció. Parecía que quería ser tragado por la tierra y desaparecer del mundo sin dejar rastro. Neji disfrutó de su reacción en silencio.

"Yo... ahh...", tartamudeó. Pero ante la firme mirada de Neji, finalmente apartó los ojos y bajó la cabeza, sonrojándose nuevamente. "Mierda…".

"Pensé que eras un genio", dijo el Hyuuga, comenzando a peinarse una vez más. “Deberías ser más disimulado”.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, probablemente enfadado consigo mismo. Y era comprensible. Después de todo lo habían atrapado. Neji se preguntó cómo planeaba salir de eso.

“Bien, tal vez te miré un poco…”, confesó, todavía sonando bastante incómodo.

Neji dejó de peinarse y lo miró fijamente. Así que lo estaba admitiendo, lo que significaba que probablemente esperaba una respuesta del Hyūga. Lástima, porque estaba a punto de quedar muy decepcionado. “Por favor, no pudiste ser más evidente. Solo ve al grano y dime qué quieres, Nara", ordenó, manteniendo un semblante imperturbable.

Shikamaru dudó por un momento. Miraba sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo mojado, como si realmente estuviera analizando la pregunta. El Hyūga se dio cuenta de que estaba confundido.

"No estoy seguro...", respondió, y luego levantó lentamente los ojos hacia Neji, estudiando a su paso sus caderas envueltas en la toalla y luego su pecho desnudo. Su mirada se volvió más intensa, y Neji sintió que su piel se calentaba, aunque trató de ignorarlo. "Pero sé que realmente lo quiero..."

_ Bastardo _ . Saber que era deseado de aquella manera realmente lo excitaba, pero eso no cambiaba las cosas. No podía correr ese riesgo.

"Bueno, será mejor que te olvides de eso, porque no va a suceder", dijo Neji con firmeza.

Shikamaru frunció un poco el ceño ante sus palabras, aunque no parecía molesto, sino intrigado. “¿Por qué no?”, preguntó dando un paso hacia él. La proximidad provocó que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de Neji. "¿No soy lo suficientemente atractivo para ti?".

Al escuchar eso, los ojos del Hyūga viajaron inconscientemente a través del cuerpo de Shikamaru. Su camiseta de malla era muy ajustada, y podía ver toda su figura debajo de la fina trama. Neji nunca lo había notado antes, pero el cuerpo del chico no estaba para nada mal. No tenía grandes músculos, pero sus brazos estaban bien moldeados, y su pecho era ancho y claramente fuerte. Pero esos eran pensamientos peligrosos. Neji se dio la vuelta y volvió a poner su peine en la mochila.

"No es eso...", respondió, evitando mirar al Nara de nuevo. “Tengo ciertas reglas. Nunca lo hago con gente de Konoha. Mi clan podría enterarse".

"Como si yo fuera a decírselo a alguien...", comentó Shikamaru, como si fuera una obviedad.

"Eso no importa", contestó Neji. “El punto de estar con gente de fuera de Konoha es no volver a verlos nunca más. No debo saber sus nombres, ni ellos el mío. Contigo eso es imposible”.

Trató de sonar muy duro para hacer que el Nara desistiera, pero en su lugar, escuchó al chico dando otro paso hacia él.

"¿Hablas en serio?", preguntó a espaldas de Neji, con un tono que sonaba un poco como una burla. Eso hizo que el Hyūga se diera la vuelta, y se encontró a Shikamaru sonriendo con un poco de arrogancia. “Vaya. Creo que no debería sorprenderme. Honestamente, lo que vi la otra noche me hizo pensar que tal vez no eras como yo había imaginado. Pensé que había descubierto un nuevo lado tuyo, más temerario y audaz. Quizás incluso divertido. Pero ahora veo que hasta para esto eres estricto. Quiero decir, ¿reglas? Por favor”.

Neji apretó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo. ¿Realmente esperaba obtener lo que quería burlándose de él?. "No me importa lo que pienses", respondió con dureza, mientras fruncía el ceño profundamente. “Es la única forma en que puedo asegurarme de que mi clan nunca lo sabrá. Por eso tengo estas reglas, y tengo la intención de mantenerlas”.

"Bien, bien. No quise ofenderte", dijo Shikamaru, ahora sin aquella actitud petulante. Neji estaba enfadado con él, pero la imagen de su figura bien formado en esa camiseta de malla estaba empezando a perturbar su juicio. Su cuerpo todavía estaba muy sensible a los estímulos por no haber podido descargarse durante la misión, y aquí tenía servida ante él una oportunidad de apaciguar sus deseos. Además, con cada segundo que pasaba el Nara le parecía más atractivo. Como leyéndolo en sus ojos, Shikamaru dio otro paso hacia él. “¿Pero qué tan malo podría ser?”. Sonreía de una manera tan sutil que resultaba insoportablemente seductora. Neji sintió que el cabello en la parte de atrás de su nuca de erizaba. “Prometo no decírselo a nadie. ¿No podrías romper tus reglas, solo una vez?”.

Demonios, estaba demasiado cerca. Neji podía sentir el olor de su piel, una extraña mezcla de tabaco y tierra mojada. Y su sonrisa era tan condenadamente irresistible, con un leve toque de súplica, y a la vez cargada de lujuria. Neji casi podía escuchar a su cuerpo gritando por contacto. Los ojos negros de Shikamaru se clavaron en los suyos, y el fervor proveniente de ellos hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido. El Nara realmente lo deseaba, y Neji descubrió que a su cuerpo ya no le importaban las precauciones que dictaba su mente. Quería alivio, ahora.

Ya no pudo contenerse. Sin decir una palabra activó su  _ Byakugan _ . Después de asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie alrededor que pudiera entrar en los vestuarios, desactivó su  _ Dōjutsu  _ y miró a Shikamaru nuevamente. El chico lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y gran confusión. Probablemente pensaba que Neji había detectado algún tipo de peligro, y nunca había esperado que realmente aceptara su propuesta. Pero cuando vio la mirada lujuriosa en los ojos del Hyūga, simplemente arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. Neji cruzó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y colocó su rostro a solo unos centímetros del de Shikamaru. El Nara se lo había buscado. Ahora era el momento de ver si su desempeño estaba a la altura. Neji no era fácil de complacer.

El Hyūga levantó una mano y le mostró el dedo índice. Shikamaru lo observó temiendo un reproche. "Una vez", susurró con claridad. No le dio tiempo al Nara para procesar sus palabras, porque su cuerpo ya no podía esperar un segundo más. Aferró el cuello de la camiseta de malla con una mano y estrelló su boca contra la de Shikamaru.

  
  
  
  
  


**Espero que les guste el segundo capítulo!! Subiré el próximo en las siguientes horas, prepárense porque será muy intenso!! : D**

**Gracias a todos por leer mi historia!!** **💚**

  
  
  



	3. 2

Shikamaru lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Aunque habían estado hablando de eso, lo había tomado por sorpresa. Pero Neji apenas le prestaba atención. En el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, su cuerpo se había encendido en llamas. Saber que el contacto por el que tanto había esperado al fin iba a suceder había bloqueado todos sus pensamientos. Todo lo que sentía era un ardiente e implacable deseo. 

Aferró con más fuerza el cuello de la camiseta del Nara, presionando sus labios aún más. Shikamaru al fin pareció reaccionar, aunque no logró hacer más que colocar sus manos tímidamente en las caderas de Neji por encima de la toalla, apenas rozando su piel. Ese mínimo contacto hizo que su interior quemara, y se abalanzó sin miramientos sobre el Nara. Empujó con su lengua para abrir sus labios, desencadenando un beso profundo y apasionado. El sabor del tabaco inundó sus sentidos. Sintió que Shikamaru hundía los dedos en sus caderas, rindiéndose ante la sensación. Se besaron con desesperación y gran furor. Shikamaru lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo más hacia él. Neji deslizó sus manos a través del pecho del Nara, palpando el calor de su cuerpo a través de la trama de su camiseta. De repente esa barrera se le hizo intolerable. Todo su ser demandaba con fuertes alaridos sentir aquella piel contra la suya. Tomó la tela de la camiseta de malla y comenzó a deslizarla hacia arriba para quitarsela. Shikamaru no lo detuvo, y no apartó sus labios de los suyos hasta que Neji tiró de la camiseta por encima de su cuello para sacársela. 

Aventó la prenda a un lado, y antes de que el Nara se avalanzara de vuelta sobre él, Neji colocó una mano en el centro de su pecho y lo empujó con gran fuerza hacia atrás. Shikamaru se tambaleó un poco y casi cayó dentro de una de las duchas, pero se aferró a tiempo de las paredes con sus manos. Observó al Hyūga desconcertado, tal vez pensando que se había arrepentido. Pero Neji apenas estaba empezando.

Se tomó un segundo para estudiar el cuerpo de Shikamaru sin la camiseta. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez debido a la excitación, y Neji pudo ver con claridad la silueta de su erección bajo sus pantalones negros. Se lamió los labios ante la bella imagen, y avanzó con paso firme hacia el Nara. 

Shikamaru no se movió. Parecía que no tenía idea de qué iba a pasar a continuación, y no sabía que debía hacer. Cuando Neji estuvo de vuelta a escasos centímetros de él, lo empujó otra vez hacia atrás, haciéndolo entrar en la ducha. La espalda del Nara chocó contra la pared del vestuario con un sonido sordo. Observó a Neji con cierto temor, como temiendo una golpiza. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer ninguna pregunta, el Hyūga se aventó contra él y volvió a besarlo con pasión desmesurada, clavando sus dedos en la parte de atrás de su nuca. 

Shikamaru emitió un leve sonido de dolor ante la sensación, pero no lo apartó. Al contrario, la rudeza de Neji parecía excitarlo aún más. Volvió a colocar sus manos en sus caderas, pero esta vez las dejó recorrer los lados de su cuerpo, tocando cada centímetro de su piel. La caricia era firme y enérgica, para nada delicada, y así era como a Neji le gustaba. Mientras se besaban intensamente, Shikamaru parecía dudar acerca de qué tan brusco debería ser. Sin dudas estaba sorprendido ante la violencia que Neji estaba empleando. Probablemente sólo había estado con mujeres, y con ellas no había podido ser tan agresivo. Pero a Neji lo excitaba el sentir un poco de dolor, y también provocarlo. Para demostrárselo, mordió sus labios con decisión. Shikamaru cerró con ojos con fuerza, intentando reprimir un gemido que aún así alcanzó los oídos de Neji. La reacción no se hizo esperar. El Nara clavó sus uñas en su espalda, rasgando su piel con rudeza, y la increíble sensación hizo que un calor abrumador se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. Eso era exactamente lo que quería.

Con desesperación, rodeó el cuello de Shikamaru con sus brazos y se apretó contra él. Sus miembros erectos se tocaron a través de la ropa, desatando una nueva ola de calor. Sin romper el beso, Neji comenzó a rotar sus caderas, haciendo que sus erecciones se frotaran una y otra vez. Shikamaru emitió un gemido profundo contra su boca, y lo repitió con cada movimiento de Neji, no pudiendo callarlo. El Hyūga se daba cuenta de que intentaba guardar silencio, pero no lo lograba.

Despegó sus labios de los del Nara por un momento, conservando su rostro a escasos milímetros. “Haces mucho ruido”, susurró con una voz sedosa y lasciva.

Shikamaru lo observó con sus penetrantes ojos negros. Su respiración era rápida y profunda, y Neji la sentía golpear contra su rostro en cálidas ráfagas. Sus mejillas se habían tornado intensamente rojas por la adrenalina. “No suelo hacerlo…”, respondió con dificultad.

Así que el Nara era un amante silencioso, pero con Neji no podía controlarse. Ese dato era sencillamente delicioso. El Hyūga sonrió con satisfacción, y volvió a apretar su miembro contra el de Shikamaru, arrancando otro gemido de sus labios. El ronco sonido retumbó en sus oídos. Necesitaba escucharlo otra vez. Lentamente, Neji deslizó una mano a través del pecho desnudo del Nara hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Sin previo aviso, aferró su erección con fuerza a través de la tela, y todo el cuerpo de Shikamaru se estremeció, mientras una profunda exhalación escapaba de su boca.

Neji sonrió otra vez ante la excitante escena. “Nunca has estado con un hombre, ¿verdad?”, preguntó con suavidad.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, aún intentando mantener la cordura. Confirmar que aquella era la primera experiencia del Nara con otro hombre hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la piel de Neji. Acercó su rostro un poco más, rozando levemente sus labios. “Entonces creo que tendré que enseñarte”, susurró, y volvió a apretar su erección.

La temperatura que se elevaba entre ellos parecía no parar de aumentar. Iniciando un nuevo y profundo beso, Neji llevó ambas manos al pantalón de Shikamaru y lo desabrochó. Dejó que la prenda descendiera hasta el suelo, donde se mojó por completo en los restos del agua de la ducha. Luego tomó el elástico de la ropa interior del Nara y la deslizó hacia abajo, dejando libre su firme y palpitante erección. Neji acarició el miembro caliente con sus dedos, desde la base hasta la punta, y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al descubrir que Shikamaru estaba goteando abundantemente. Cerró su mano alrededor de la erección y comenzó a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo, en un ritmo lento casi tortuoso, mientras desplazaba su boca por la mandíbula del Nara hasta su cuello para besarlo una y otra vez. Neji recorrió la ardiente piel con su lengua, saboreando la sal de su sudor.

“Ah…”, gimió Shikamaru, esta vez con toda claridad. Ahora aferraba la cintura de Neji con firmeza, no pudiendo moverse a causa del placer abrumador. El cuerpo del Hyūga demandaba atención, por lo que se llevó una mano a la cadera para arrancarse la toalla, la cual fue a parar al suelo junto a la ropa de Shikamaru. Luego buscó a tientas la mano del Nara, y cuando la encontró, la guió hacia su propio miembro mojado. Lo obligó a rodear su erección con los dedos, y Shikamaru volvió a exhalar con excitación al sentir el órgano caliente entre sus dedos.

Se tocaron y besaron de forma desenfrenada durante varios minutos, hasta que Neji no pudo esperar más. Necesitaba llegar al acto en sí de una vez por todas, o su cuerpo simplemente estallaría. Volvió a tomar la mano de Shikamaru, que ahora estaba empapada en sus fluidos, e interrumpió el beso para darle la primera lección. “Primero tienes que prepararme”, murmuró contra la boca del Nara.

Shikamaru pareció estar a punto de preguntar qué debía hacer, pero Neji prefirió mostrárselo. Guió su mano alrededor de su cuerpo y la hizo descender hasta su trasero. Allí, acomodó los dedos del Nara y los hizo rozar suavemente el cálido anillo que era el ingreso a su cuerpo. 

“Fuck!”, exclamó Shikamaru, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos. Que Neji fuera tan directo y atrevido lo excitaba aún más. Disfrutando de la sensación, el Hyūga dirigió los dedos del otro para que continuara acariciando la zona, cada vez con más fuerza. Pasados unos momentos, cuando empujó suavemente contra su apertura haciendo que la punta de uno de los dedos de Shikamaru cruzara su umbral caliente, el Nara abrió los ojos de par en par. Sus pupilas brillaban más que nunca, como si fueran las llamas negras de un fuego devorador. Neji quiso decir algo, pero no pudo, porque Shikamaru llevó su otra mano a su nuca y aferró su cabello con brusquedad, para después impactar su boca contra la suya.

A partir de ese momento el Nara pareció perder todas sus dudas e inseguridades, y se convirtió en una animal salvaje sediento de deseo. Neji ya no necesitaba dirigir su mano, porque ahora Shikamaru había tomado la iniciativa. Suavemente, pero no tanto, continuó introduciendo su dedo en el cuerpo del Hyūga, abriendo centímetro a centímetro la estrecha cavidad. Cuando introdujo un segundo dedo y empujó con fuerza hacia adentro, fue Neji quien no pudo reprimir un gemido contra la boca del Nara. Había esperado por ese tipo de contacto durante tantas noches que el hecho de sentirlo hacía que no pudiera contenerse. No quería mostrarse demasiado excitado, pero no había forma de evitarlo. Toda su piel cosquilleaba de placer. 

Neji sentía que su apertura se dilataba más y más, mientras los dedos empapados de Shikamaru se deslizaban en su interior de forma implacable. Necesitaba pasar a la siguiente etapa de una vez por todas. Rompió el beso, jadeando con agitación. El Nara lo observaba con una intensidad que nunca antes había visto en su rostro. 

“Ahora yo debo prepararte a ti”, susurró Neji con dificultad, pues su respiración surgía de forma entrecortada. Shikamaru frunció el ceño levemente, nuevamente confundido acerca de lo que esas palabras significaban. Pero Neji no le dio oportunidad de responder. Se apartó despacio, sintiendo como los dedos del Nara se delizaban fuera de su cuerpo, y se agachó frente a él. El miembro de Shikamaru estaba completamente empapado, tanto que quizás aquel paso no era realmente necesario, pero Neji quería sentir el sabor de aquel líquido que brotaba de su cuerpo. Se aproximó a la erección palpitante y la lamió con suavidad con la punta de la lengua.

“Ah!”, volvió a gemir el Nara, esta vez mucho más fuerte. Cuando Neji introdujo todo su miembro en su boca, las manos de Shikamaru se aferraron con fuerza a sus hombros. Continuó lamiendo el órgano caliente, degustándolo. El Nara llevó una mano a su nuca y clavó las uñas en ella. El sutil dolor, sumado a la nueva avalancha de líquido que brotó de la erección de Shikamaru inundando su boca, hicieron que todo su cuerpo temblara. Cuando se aseguró de que el miembro del Nara estaba lo suficientemente mojado con su saliva y sus fluidos, lo liberó de su boca y se puso de pie nuevamente. 

Las mejillas de Shikamaru estaban tan rojas que parecían brasas ardiendo. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor. Tomó a Neji por el rostro y lo atrajo hacia él, para introducir su lengua en su boca con violencia. No parecía importarle en absoluto el sabor de su propia erección, y eso hizo que el Hyūga tomara conciencia de cuán excitado estaba el chico. Era el momento de pasar a la etapa final.

Luego de un largo y apasionado beso, Neji se apartó brevemente para darse la vuelta y colocarse de espaldas a Shikamaru. Lo aferró por la cadera con una mano para que se acercara a él, y el Nara comprendió de inmediato lo que estaban a punto de suceder. Se pegó al cuerpo de Neji, y su erección tocó suavemente la entrada al cuerpo del Hyūga.

Generalmente Neji no contaba con mucho tiempo para dedicarle a ese tipo encuentros, siempre temiendo que alguien lo descubriera. Por eso había acostumbrado a su cuerpo a funcionar rápido. Ya estaba suficientemente dilatado, y no podía esperar a sentir a Shikamaru dentro de él. Se movió hacia atrás, presionando la mojada punta de la erección del Nara contra su entrada. El miembro estaba tan empapado que la palpitante cabeza se deslizó dentro de él con total facilidad.

Neji apretó los dientes. El dolor era insignificante comparado con la gloriosa sensación de placer. Llevó su otra mano al cuello del Nara y apretó su nuca con firmeza, trayéndolo aún más cerca. Shikamaru rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y avanzó otro centímetro contra el cuerpo de Neji. Su erección se sumergió un poco más, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran.

El Hyūga pensó que si la temperatura aumentaba sólo un poco más, sus cuerpos comenzarían a derretirse. Shikamaru besó su cuello y sus hombros, mordiendo de vez en cuando la delicada piel de Neji. Mientras tanto su erección seguía avanzando, introduciendose cada vez más en la apretada cavidad. Casi sin que se dieran cuenta, breves minutos después ya estaba completamente adentro.

Se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos, mientras el cuerpo del Hyūga se acostumbraba a la presencia y al tamaño de aquel miembro invasor. Neji intentó pensar en cómo indicarle al Nara que comenzara a moverse, pero Shikamaru pareció leer su mente, porque empezó a menear sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Al principio el movimiento fue sutil y pausado, pero pronto comenzó a acelerarse. El Nara volvió a besar el cuello de Neji, mientras lo sostenía firmemente con sus brazos, embistiéndolo sin detenerse. Con cada golpe, suaves gemidos surgían de la boca del Hyūga.

El frenesí era indescriptible. Los labios de Shikamaru subieron por el cuello de Neji hasta su oreja, y su respiración agitada penetró dentro de su oído como un enloquecido mantra. Jadeaba cada vez más rápido. Neji sintió que las piernas del Nara temblaban levemente, y supo lo que eso significaba. Estaba muy cerca del clímax. Shikamaru disminuyó el ritmo de su movimiento, intentando contenerse. Pero Neji no podía aceptar eso. Él también estaba muy cerca.

“Más rápido”, le ordenó con un murmullo. Shikamaru aferró su cintura con más fuerza.

“Espera…”, susurró el Nara entre jadeos. “O voy a…”.

Neji se negó rotundamente a su pedido, y lo demostró hundiendo sus uñas con fiereza en la nuca de Shikamaru para acercarlo más a él. El miembro mojado del Nara llegó tan adentro que alcanzó la zona más sensible de su cuerpo. Neji vio pequeños destellos de luz danzando ante sus ojos.

“Fuck, no…”, Shikamaru jadeó contra su oreja. “No puedo… AH!”.

Si existía una cosa más excitante que aquel sonido, era la sensación del espeso y caliente líquido que llenó el cuerpo de Neji. Cerró los ojos. Todo su ser estalló de placer, y alcanzó el tan esperado éxtasis. El mundo se desvaneció en una luz cegadora, y sintió como si su cuerpo se despegara del suelo y saliera volando hacia la nada. Por fin, esa paz que había estado buscando había llegado.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio por unos momentos. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba inclinado contra una de las paredes de la ducha, apoyando su cabeza en los fríos azulejos. Shikamaru seguía detrás de él, con todo su peso depositado en sus antebrazos, que temblaban sobre la cabeza de Neji contra la misma pared. En realidad, todo su cuerpo temblaba, Neji podía sentirlo contra su piel. Era increíble que el Nara aún se mantuviera en pie.

Lo habían hecho. Pese a que su mente le había repetido muchas veces que no era una buena idea, su cuerpo lo había obligado a ceder. Sintió la profunda respiración de Shikamaru contra su nuca y decidió que tenía que irse de allí antes de que el remordimiento lo alcanzara, mientras aquella paz aún permanecía allí, nublando su razón. Se apartó, dejando que la erección del chico se deslizara hacia afuera con suavidad. Escuchó que Shikamaru se recostaba contra la pared opuesta, todavía respirando con dificultad.

No se detuvo a observarlo. Sin decir una palabra, salió de la ducha y caminó hacia su mochila para tomar su ropa. Se vistió sin voltearse. El semen de Shikamaru comenzaba a gotear hacia sus muslos, pero ya tendría tiempo de limpiarse en casa. Necesitaba alejarse de ahí.

Se colocó su _ Hitai-ate  _ sobre la frente y se lo amarró con fuerza alrededor de la cabeza, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

“Espera!”, lo llamó Shikamaru desde la ducha. Neji se volteó y vio que el chico sostenía sus pantalones y su ropa interior mojados en las manos. “Mi ropa está empapada, no puedo irme así”.

Neji lo observó impasible, y luego se encogió de hombros. “Debiste pensar en eso antes”, respondió, y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Shikamaru se quedó de pie inmóvil, observando la puerta de los vestuarios por la cual Neji acababa de desaparecer. Estaba pasmado. Habían pasado varios minutos, pero aún se sentía agitado. La sensación del cuerpo del Hyūga contra el suyo y el dulce sabor de sus labios todavía no se habían desvanecido por completo. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Si, él lo había pedido, pero nunca había imaginado que Neji realmente fuera a aceptar. Intentó reconstruir lo que había ocurrido, pero su mente había estado tan cegada por el deseo que le resultaba difícil ordenar las escenas. 

Se recostó de nuevo contra la pared del vestuario y miró el pantalón y la ropa interior empapados que tenía en las manos. Era increíble que Neji lo hubiera abandonado ahí y se hubiera marchado sin ayudarlo. Pero más increíble era lo que habían hecho. Shikamaru jamás había imaginado que alguna vez tendría sexo con un hombre, y siempre había creído que si lo intentaba no lo disfrutaría. Pero había sido la experiencia más excitante que había vivido en toda su vida. Neji había sido tan directo, tan rudo, tan… vivo. Aquella sensación fácilmente podría volverse adictiva, más incluso que el tabaco. Aunque sólo si lograba probarla otra vez.

Pensó en el futuro, en un futuro donde nunca volvía a sentir algo como eso, y un vacío muy extraño se apoderó de él. No, no podía aceptarlo. O más bien, no quería. Necesitaba sentirlo otra vez. Tenía que convencer a Neji de volver a hacerlo, a toda costa. Se dispuso a escurrir su pantalones para salir de los vestuarios. Creyó que caminar con ropa mojada por las calles de Konoha haría que su cuerpo por fin se enfiara, pero eso no ocurrió. Su piel todavía ardía, y el rastro que los dedos de Neji habían trazado sobre ella aún quemaban como metal fundido.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes Neji tuvo mucho cuidado para no encontrarse con Shikamaru. Al principio lo logró fácilmente. Parecía que el Nara no estaba intentando encontrarlo, y eso lo alivió. Pero la sensación duró poco, porque el tercer día, mientras se encontraba practicando con su equipo en los campos de entrenamiento, logró ver la figura de Shikamaru no muy lejos de ellos, reclinado contra un árbol, y observándolos. Por suerte sus amigos no lo notaron, y el Nara no se acercó a ellos. Pero comenzó a acudir a sus entrenamientos todos los días. Simplemente se colocaba en un lugar estratégico donde pudiera verlo, y se quedaba allí durante horas.

Neji sabía que eso era un problema. Por más que el sexo con él había sido más que satisfactorio, y quizás estuviera incluso entre los mejores que había tenido, no podía dejar que eso se repitiera. La mirada constante de Shikamaru sobre su cuerpo mientras entrenaba le impedía concentrarse. Era como un rayo fulminante que atravesaba su piel. Se esforzó en ignorarlo, esperando que captara la señal de que no quería nada más con él. Pero unos días más tarde, el Nara finalmente se acercó.

Neji había terminado su entrenamiento, y se había ofrecido a guardar las armas que habían estado utilizando en el depósito. Estaba a punto de volver para reunirse con su equipo, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien que se acercaba. Encendió su  _ Byakugan _ , y descubrió que Shikamaru caminaba hacia él, con las manos en los bolsillos y un andar tranquilo. 

_ Rayos _ , pensó desactivando su  _ Byakugan _ . Quizás lo mejor era enfrentarlo y explicarle otra vez la situación. Decidió esperar. Cuando el Nara llegó ante él, Neji ya tenía los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y una expresión hostil en el rostro.

“¿Qué hay?”, preguntó Shikamaru mientras se aproximaba lentamente y se detenía a sólo unos pasos de él. Se lo veía extremadamente relajado.

Neji frunció el ceño. “Lárgate”, escupió sin siquiera saludar.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos con falsa sorpresa y fingió ofenderse un poco. “Wooo, tranquilo. Sólo quiero hablar”.

El Hyūga lo observó por un segundo sin creer una palabra. “No es cierto. Yo sé lo que quieres. Olvídalo”.

Shikamaru dio un par de pasos hacia él. “¿Por qué no?”, preguntó. “Acaso no estuvo bien?”.

Neji intentó que su voz sonara aún más dura. “El trato era una vez, Nara. Y una vez fue más que suficiente. Ahora lárgate”.

Shikamaru no retrocedió. “Pero ya rompiste tus reglas una vez, podrías hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Cuál sería la diferencia?”.

El Hyūga comprendió que no iba a ser fácil librarse de él. Lo mejor sería intentar alejarse. Comenzó a caminar y pasó a su lado, sin darle importancia. “Por empezar, nunca debí haber aceptado. Y no volveré a correr el riesgo”, dijo con seriedad mientras le daba la espalda. Escuchó los pasos de Shikamaru sobre la hierba, mientras el chico comenzaba a seguirlo.

“Vamos”, imploró. “No puedes mostrarme algo tan extraordinario y después negármelo para siempre. Eso es cruel”.

Al oír esas palabras, Neji se detuvo lentamente. Extraordinario? Esa era una palabra muy grande. Nunca se había detenido para hablar con los extraños acerca de su desempeño, aunque sabía que era bueno. Saber que a Shikamaru le había parecido EXTRAORDINARIO representaba una agradable caricia a su ego. Observó al Nara por encima de su hombro. El chico aguardaba expectante.

“¿Tanto lo disfrutaste?”, preguntó, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Shikamaru le devolvió una mirada cargada de lujuria. “No puedo dejar de pensar en eso”, contestó.

El poder de atracción de esos ojos negros se tornó tan fuerte que Neji se sintió arrastrado hacia ellos. Su piel comenzó a hormiguear debajo de su ropa. No, no podía dejarse convencer. Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, sintiendo que su cuerpo se quejaba.

Shikamaru avanzó hasta estar de pie junto a él. “Mirá, sólo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? Es tu desición”. Neji lo miró brevemente. El Nara lo observaba con esa maldita sonrisa desganada que era tan irresistible. “Si cambias de opinión, estaré aquí mañana”. Dijo esto último señalando el depósito de armas con la cabeza. Unos segundos después, se alejó caminando lentamente. 

* * *

  
  


Maldito Nara. Neji se pasó el resto de aquel día, y también toda la noche, teniendo una discusión interna consigo mismo. Es su mente se debatían los argumentos en contra y a favor de aceptar la propuesta. Tenía muchos de los primeros, y de los segundos, sólo tenía uno: que quería hacerlo. Siempre tenía que esperar semanas, a veces incluso meses, para poder salir de Konoha en una misión y hallar una oportunidad de encontrarse con alguien, y muchas veces sus intentos fracasaban. La incertidumbre era lo que más odiaba de su sistema. Había ocasiones en las que pasaba mucho tiempo sin conseguir el alivio que tanto necesitaba. En esos momentos su cuerpo literalmente dolía, y sentía que su mente iba a colapsar. En aquellas situaciones era cuando más difícil le resultaba mantener el control.

La posibilidad de tener a alguien tan cerca de él con quien hacerlo, sin necesidad de salir a la caza de oportunidades, era muy tentadora. Era peligroso hacer esas cosas dentro de Konoha, pero Neji tenía que admitir que parte de la adrenalina que había sentido con el Nara en los vestuarios se había debido al hecho de saberse en riesgo. Tener relaciones no sólo dentro de la aldea con alguien que lo conocía, sino además en un espacio público, donde las posibilidades de ser atrapado eran aún mayores, había sido increíblemente excitante. Pero Neji sabía que aquello era jugar con fuego, y que si acababa quemándose, sería por su propia culpa. Además, ¿qué pasaría si Shikamaru esperaba que entablaran alguna especie de relación? Neji no podía comprometerse a nada de eso. Su vida estaba condicionada por las decisiones de su clan, y eso nunca cambiaría.

Decidió que se reuniría con Shikamaru para explicarle este último punto. Dependiendo de lo que el Nara respondiera, Neji decidiría si aceptaba o no.

Al día siguiente, apenas terminó su entrenamiento, se ofreció nuevamente a guardar las armas en el depósito. Caminó despacio para que nadie sospechara nada extraño. Una tenue estática invadió su piel, que se anticipaba al contacto que tal vez vendría pronto. Antes de llegar al depósito activó su  _ Byakugan _ , y descubrió sin sorpresa que el Nara ya estaba allí, tal y como lo había prometido. Tenía una mano en el bolsillo, y en la otra sostenía un cigarrillo. Fumaba con tranquilidad recostado sobre un mueble bajo, simplemente esperando.

Neji se detuvo frente al depósito y desactivó su  _ Byakugan _ . La sangre comenzó a correr más deprisa dentro de sus venas. Estaba a punto de ignorar las advertencias de su mente y acatar a los impulsos de su cuerpo, otra vez, lo cual podría llevarlo a un incontrolable desastre. Dudó por un momento. Pero entonces el recuerdo de su primer encuentro con el Nara en los vestuarios inundó su memoria, y todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron. Dio un paso al frente y entró al depósito.

La luz proveniente del exterior iluminó parte de la pequeña habitación carente de ventanas. El haz cayó sobre la figura de Shikamaru, que sonrió al verlo.

“Pensé que no vendrías”, dijo mientras exhalaba una gran bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo. 

Neji atravesó la puerta y la cerró detrás de él. La oscuridad era casi total en ese pequeño espacio, y se alegró de no poder ver claramente. Así podría mantener la cordura para hablar con el Nara. Se inclinó para depositar las armas de entrenamiento en el suelo y luego se incorporó para observar a Shikamaru.

“No sé qué esperas de esto, Nara, pero no obtendrás nada”, comenzó con seriedad. “Si no estoy comprometido con una mujer antes de cumplir 25 años, tendré que casarme con una Hyūga de la rama secundaria para dejar descendencia. No puedo asumir ningún compromiso”.

Shikamaru se separó del mueble donde estaba recostado y dio un par de pasos hacia Neji. El humo de su cigarrillo osciló frente a su rostro. “Eso… apesta”, dijo con honestidad. “Pero nadie habló de ningún compromiso”.

El Hyūga lo observó en la tenue luz, intentando detectar alguna emoción en su rostro o su voz. Pero el Nara se veía tranquilo. Ya no parecía incómodo o nervioso como lo había estado en los vestuarios. Ahora sabía exactamente lo que quería, y precisamente por eso estaba allí. “¿Entonces qué es lo que buscas?”, preguntó Neji.

“Sólo disfrutar de esto, mientras tu me lo permitas”, contestó Shikamaru con tono calmo. Dejó caer el cigarrillo en el suelo y caminó hacia Neji, aplastando la colilla con su sandalia. “Creo que es un buen trato para ti también”, continuó mientras se aproximaba lentamente. “Soy mucho mejor que un desconocido al que nunca has visto antes y que no sabe nada de ti”. Se acercó hasta estar a sólo unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Su aroma a tabaco asaltó el cerebro de Neji, haciendo el recuerdo de los vestuario aún más vívido. Shikamaru siguió hablando en una voz cada vez más profunda e intensa. “Si me enseñas, puedo hacer todo lo que me pidas”. Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas con sedienta lujuria, vibraron a través del aire que los separaba. “Lo que tu quieras”.

Neji se dio cuenta de que su respiración se había acelerado y de que tenía los labios apretados. Escuchar a Shikamaru hablando de esa forma, aceptando obedecer a todas sus órdenes y complir todos sus deseos, hacía que su sangre corriera aún más rápido que antes. La mirada expectante del Nara, que emergía de sus ojos negros como una llamarada oscura, acabó por derretir su juicio.

“No te acostumbres”, dijo en un susurro. Era una forma ingeniosa de aceptar el trato, recordándole al otro que no sería para siempre. 

Shikamaru sonrió. Sus ojos destellaron por un instante. “Hecho”, respondió. Un segundo después, cruzó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos e impactó sus labios contra los de Neji.

El beso fue vehemente y hambriento. Al parecer era cierto que el Nara no había dejado de pensar en su primer encuentro, y estaba ansioso por repetirlo. Hundió su lengua en la boca de Neji y lo empujó hacia atrás, haciéndolo chocar contra la puerta. Aquella repentina agresividad hizo que el Hyūga no pudiera contener un tenue gemido cuando sus erecciones ya plenamente despiertas se rozaron a través de sus pantalones. Acarició el cuerpo del Nara con violencia, pero este lo aferró por las muñecas con sus manos y lo sujetó contra la puerta, mientras sus labios atacaban el cuello de Neji para besarlo y morderlo con fervor. Sin duda Shikamaru estaba actuando con mucha más decisión esta vez, y la sensación era maravillosa. Reprimió otro gemido cuando el Nara comenzó a menear sus caderas para hacer que sus erecciones de frotaran. La fluidez de sus movimientos era asombrosa. Sin interrumpir el tortuoso ritmo y sin dejar de sostener las manos de Neji contra la puerta, Shikamaru llevó sus labios a la oreja del Hyūga, donde jadeó profundamente. “Aprendo rápido, ¿verdad?”, murmuró contra su oído. El sonido retumbó como un trueno estallando en medio de una noche silenciosa.

La adrenalina se apoderó de ellos. Comenzaron a arrancarse la ropa mientras la temperatura seguía aumentando. Otra vez estaban en un sitio público, resguardados de los ojos de la gente sólo por unas delgadas paredes. El saberlo excitaba a Neji aún más, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Perdiendo el control de sus acciones, buscó las manos de Shikamaru para dirigirlo, pero esta vez el Nara no lo necesitaba. Exploraba el cuerpo de Neji con un deseo incontrolable, rasguñando su espalda, apretando sus glúteos, clavando sus dedos en su delicada piel. Sin que el Hyūga se percatara comenzó a descender por su pecho, dejando un rastro de saliva caliente sobre sus pectorales y luego sobre su abdomen. Cuando Neji abrió los ojos Shikamaru estaba arrodillado a sus pies, observando su erección mojada con expresión voraz. Levantó la vista hacia Neji por un segundo y sonrió con malicia. Antes de que el Hyūga pudiera detenerlo, comenzó a lamer el miembro palpitante con su atrevida lengua. La sensación hizo que Neji gimiera audiblemente, y apretó los dientes para intentar controlarse.

Nunca había estado en esa posición. Siempre era él quien hacía eso, para preparar a sus acompañantes para penetrarlo. Jamás había imaginado que se sentía tan bien. Cuando Shikamaru deslizó toda su erección dentro de su boca, Neji gimió más fuerte. No podía evitarlo. La cálida caricia de los labios del Nara en su miembro lo hacía perder la cabeza.

Shikamaru se apartó un poco y lo observó por unos segundos. Pasó su lengua por sus labios, saboreando el gusto de Neji. Las llamas de sus negros ojos ardían como dos enormes fogatas. “Mira quien hace mucho ruido ahora”, susurró contra su erección, para luego cubrirla de besos desde la base hasta la punta. Neji quiso protestar, pero fue incapaz de articular una respuesta.

  
  
  
  


**Tercer capítulo!**

**Fue demasiado? Perdón si lo fue!! Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Gracias por leer ^^**

  
  
  
  



	4. 4

Neji se aferró con fuerza del estante que estaba frente a él, mientras el cuerpo de Shikamaru impactaba contra el suyo una y otra vez. Podía sentir los jadeos profundos del Nara a sus espaldas, y sabía que el chico hubiera preferido gemir con libertad. Pero no podía hacerlo, no ahí. Se habían escabullido en un armario de limpieza dentro de la mansión Hokage, y si hacían demasiado ruido podían ser descubiertos. 

Hacía varios meses que aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo. La lista de lugares que habían utilizado era larga: parques, baños, oficinas, cualquier sitio que ofreciera sólo un poco de resguardo era aceptable para ellos. La sensación de peligro los excitaba, y hacía que cada ocasión fuera más violenta y arrasadora. Era riesgoso, pero también muy adictivo, mucho más que una droga. Con los años Neji se había acostumbrado a tener que esperar mucho tiempo para desahogar su cuerpo, pero aquellos encuentros eran cada vez más frecuentes, y él cada día quería más. Sabía que mientras más tiempo mantuviera aquella relación secreta, más difícil sería terminarla. Pero ese era precisamente el problema de las drogas, que no era fácil dejarlas. Para su desgracia, Shikamaru hacía todo lo que Neji pedía. Cumplía todas sus demandas con gran disposición, y lo hacía cada vez mejor. Neji disfrutaba de dar las órdenes, y había entrenado a Shikamaru para que hiciera todas las cosas que le gustaban. En poco tiempo el Nara se había vuelto un experto en satisfacer sus deseos.

Rara vez hablaban. Cada vez que se encontraban era necesario sólo un cruce de miradas para ponerse de acuerdo, y una vez a solas, iban directo al grano. No había nada que decirse, después de todo. Lo único que les importaba era el placer físico, y no podían perder el tiempo con conversaciones ni con largos juegos previos. Neji estaba a gusto con la situación, y creyó que el Nara también lo estaba. Hasta que esa tarde, mientras se volvían a colocar la ropa en el armario de limpieza, Shikamaru preguntó si sería muy problemático alquilar una habitación en una posada, aunque fuera por sólo una noche.

“No estaría mal hacerlo sobre una cama para variar”, había dicho el Nara. Neji analizó la propuesta, y decidió que podían intentarlo. Era importante que nadie los viera entrar juntos, por lo que diseñaron un sencillo plan: Neji entraría a la posada en las últimas horas de la noche, cuando hubiera pocas personas despiertas, y pediría una habitación hasta la mañana siguiente. Era indispensable que estuviera en la planta baja. Una vez dentro, colocaría la cinta negra que usaba sobre su frente en la ventana, para que Shikamaru identificar la habitación. Así, podría escabullirse sin que nadie lo supiera, y desaparecer por el mismo lugar antes de que Neji dejara la habitación.

Pusieron el plan en práctica. El dueño de la posada reconoció inmediatamente los rasgos del clan Hyūga en el rostro de Neji. “Tu eres de Konoha. ¿Para qué necesitas una habitación?”, lo interrogó.

A Neji no le agradó la pregunta, pero había anticipado que algo así podía ocurrir. La respuesta ya estaba en su mente. “A veces necesito alejarme de mi familia por unas horas. Creo que a todo el mundo le pasa”, contestó con tranquilidad.

El posadero no hizo más preguntas y le entregó la llave de la habitación. Neji fue directo hacia allí, abrió la ventana y amarró su cinta negra a uno de los bordes. Luego se sentó sobre el futón y esperó. Pocos minutos después, Shikamaru entraba por la pequeña abertura. Se detuvo unos momentos para sacudirse una buena cantidad de hojas secas de sus ropas. Aparentemente había tenido que atravesar algunos arbustos para llegar, y Neji sonrió mentalmente al pensar en las cosas que el Nara era capaz de soportar para estar con él. Cuando terminó de limpiarse las hojas, Shikamaru echó una rápida mirada a la habitación. “Bueno, parece que funcionó”, dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Neji se levantó del futón y caminó con decisión hacia él. “Quítate la ropa”, fue su única respuesta.

Tenía que reconocer que había sido una magnífica idea. Nunca se lo diría a Shikamaru, pero era cierto. Alquilar una habitación les abría un nuevo mundo de posibilidades. En un principio, disponer de una superficie amplia y cómoda como el futón les permitía utilizar una enorme variedad de posiciones nuevas. Neji decidió probar todas las que cruzaron su mente, y Shikamaru obedeció, sumiso pero agresivo a la vez. Por otro lado, disponer durante una noche de un lugar sólo para ellos, al que nadie podía entrar y donde nadie podía verlos, les otorgaba el beneficio de disponer de mucho tiempo. Eso era algo que Neji nunca había tenido, y descubrió que había algo aún mejor que el sexo rápido y violento. El sexo prolongado, casi tortuoso, que podía durar horas y horas si él lo demandaba. Aquella noche no se detuvieron hasta que sus cuerpos colapsaron por completo.

Se recostaron de espaldas sobre el futón, uno junto al otro, respirando con agitación. Neji sentía su garganta seca de tanto jadear, y su piel dolía en los lugares donde los dedos de Shikamaru se habían clavado para sujetarlo. Sin duda tendría moretones. Y el Nara también se llevaba algunas heridas de guerra. Neji lo había arañado como un gato salvaje, rasguñando sus muslos, su espalda y hasta su pecho mientras le exigía más. Giró su cabeza sobre la almohada para observar a Shikamaru. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos por encima de la cabeza. Sus mejillas aún estaban enrojecidas, y respiraba a grandes bocanadas con la boca abierta. Estaba exhausto. Neji sonrió silenciosamente al ver su estado.

Se recordó a sí mismo que no debía bajar la guardia, y se obligó a borrar esa sonrisa. Ya habían concluido ahí, así que no había razón para quedarse. Se sentó sobre el futón dándole la espalda a Shikamaru, y comenzó a buscar su ropa para vestirse. Pocos segundos después escuchó que el Nara se movía sobre las sábanas.

“¿Qué haces?”, preguntó con voz levemente adormilada.

Neji comenzó a colocarse las medias. “Me voy”, respondió sin voltear. 

Detrás de él, Shikamaru se incorporó sobre sus codos. “¿Por qué tan pronto?”.

Sin inmutarse, el Hyūga continuó vistiéndose. “Ya hemos terminado a lo que vinimos. ¿Por qué habría de quedarme?”

Shikamaru se acercó un poco a él. “Pero tienes la habitación hasta mañana por la mañana”, le recordó. “Podríamos quedarnos un poco más”.

Neji negó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras el Nara se arrastraba sobre el futón hacia él. “No veo por qué haríamos eso”, afirmó.

Shikamaru se colocó detrás de él y apartó su cabello de su espalda, revelando sus hombros. Acarició suavemente la piel de su cuello con sus labios. “Te diré por qué”, susurró, llevando una mano al pliegue que se formaba entre la cadera y el muslo de Neji. “Ya estoy listo para la segunda ronda”.

El Hyūga abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Shikamaru había recuperado el deseo en tan sólo unos minutos. Neji se preguntó si había creado un monstruo, pero la sensación del cuerpo del Nara contra el suyo lo hizo concluir que realmente no le importaba la respuesta. 

* * *

Pasaron varios meses. La vida en Konoha fluía con naturalidad, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Para Neji resultaba muy excitante mantener aquella relación secreta a escondidas del mundo, sin que nadie sospechara absolutamente nada. Intentaban mantener los encuentros a un mínimo de una vez por semana, pero muy pronto descubrieron que eso les era imposible. Neji iba con tanta frecuencia a la posada a rentar una habitación, que el posadero le preguntó si no sería mejor mudarse de su casa de una vez por todas. Con el tiempo se acostumbró a verlo muy seguido, y no hizo más preguntas. No parecía haber descubierto que Shikamaru se escabullía en la habitación todas las noches, ni que salía antes del amanecer. El sistema funcionaba tan bien que no había motivos para preocuparse por nada.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Neji había dejado de solicitar misiones en solitario. Sólo salía con su equipo, cuando eran convocados para algún trabajo. En esas ocasiones, se sorprendió de no estar esperando una oportunidad para alejarse y encontrarse con un extraño. Podía hacerlo, ya que no tenía una relación seria con Shikamaru, pero la verdad era que ya no sentía la necesidad. Sus encuentros con el Nara lo saciaban por completo. Shikamaru nunca le había preguntado si seguía encontrándose con extraños cuando salía en una misión, y Neji se alegraba de que no tocara el tema, porque no quería tener que confesarle que ya no lo hacía. Eso podía darle una idea equivocada de la situación, y no quería que eso sucediera.

Se había reunido con su equipo en los campos de entrenamiento como todas las tardes, y se preparaban para comenzar la práctica del día, cuando un shinobi se acercó para informarles que habían sido convocados para una misión. Debían encontrarse con el resto del equipo en veinte minutos en la entrada de la aldea. Sin protestar, se dirigieron a sus casas para prepararse. Luego se reunieron nuevamente y comenzaron a caminar hacia el punto de encuentro.

Cuando llegaron, Neji no se sorprendió de ver a Shikamaru entre los ninjas que participarían en la misión. Era el capitán designado, como era habitual. Siempre se quejaba cuando le asignaban un trabajo difícil, pero Neji sabía que en el fondo le encantaba liderar. Cualquier oportunidad de diseñar estrategias era buena para él, aunque lo ocultara tras una máscara de pereza. Luego de que les explicara a rasgos generales de qué se trataba aquella misión, partieron a pie hacia su destino.

Durante todo el viaje, Neji notó que Shikamaru no dejaba de arrojarle miradas obscenas. El deseo que el Nara sentía por él siempre lo excitaba, pero en aquella ocasión no debían levantar sospechas. Cuando se detuvieron para acampar, se acercó con discreción a Shikamaru. Su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar ante la proximidad, y Neji tuvo que ordenarle mentalmente que se controlara. La sonrisa seductora que Shikamaru le arrojó al verlo aproximarse no lo ayudó en absoluto.

“Deja las miradas lujuriosas para la cama, Nara”, susurró Neji mientras se detenía junto a él. Le dedicó una mirada de reproche, que no hizo más que ensanchar la sonrisa de Shikamaru.

“Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo”, contestó el Nara en un murmullo. Recorrió el cuerpo de Neji con sus ojos, ganándose otra dura mirada. El Hyūga estaba a punto de regañarlo otra vez, cuando Ino los interrumpió.

“Oye, Shikamaru, ¿por qué tienes tantos arañazos?”, preguntó la chica, mientras se acercaba para inspeccionar a su amigo. Neji notó que por encima del cuello de su uniforme el Nara presentaba claras marcas de uñas. 

Shikamaru se llevó una mano al lugar donde estaban los arañazos. “Pues…”, titubeó. “Mi madre adoptó un gato. Y no le agrado mucho”.

A la chica le pareció una respuesta lógica y dejó el tema. Neji y Shikamaru se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad. Sólo ellos sabían que aquellas marcas eran producto de sus salvajes y apasionados encuentros. Si hubieran podido ver el cuerpo de Neji habrían visto marcas similares, junto con una gran cantidad de moretones. 

La misión les tomó cinco largos días. El Hyūga no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había pasado tanto tiempo sin sentir el cuerpo caliente de Shikamaru contra el suyo. Tenerlo tan cerca sin poder tocarlo comenzaba a tornarse insoportable. Cuando la misión al fin concluyó y regresaron a Konoha, sólo hizo falta un breve intercambio de miradas para que ambos supieran que esa noche se encontrarían en el lugar de siempre.

Neji no perdió el tiempo. Apenas puso un pie dentro de la aldea se dirigió hacia la posada, pero se encontró con un inconveniente: por primera vez, no había habitaciones disponibles en la planta baja. Pensó por unos segundos, considerando la posibilidad de irse, pero al final decidió aceptar una habitación en el primer piso y ver que hacía Shikamaru al respecto. Luego de recibir la llave, se dirigió al cuarto y ató su cinta negra a la ventana. Miró hacia abajo, pensando que tan difícil podría resultarle al Nara trepar hasta allí. Había un árbol cerca que podía facilitarle las cosas, pero Shikamaru era verdaderamente perezoso, y era más que probable que prefiriera posponer el encuentro antes que tener que tomarse tantas molestias para llegar allí.

Como siempre, Neji se sentó sobre el futón y esperó. Sabía que el Nara tenía que entregar el reporte de la misión primero, y eso podía tomar un buen rato. También sabía que, al ver la cinta en una ventana del primer piso, probablemente desistiría y se marcharía. Pero para su sorpresa, tan sólo una hora después de que Neji llegara a la habitación, escuchó ruidos afuera. Miró en esa dirección y vio el cuerpo de Shikamaru entrando con dificultad por la ventana. Definitivamente, las cosas que el Nara podía llegar a hacer para tener sexo con él seguían sorprendiéndolo.

“¿Primer piso?”, preguntó Shikamaru una vez que estuvo dentro de la habitación, mientras se quitaba algunas ramas del pelo. “Tuve que trepar un árbol, y soy muy malo trepando”.

Neji no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita divertida. “Lo siento”, contestó poniéndose de pie. “No tenían ninguna en la planta baja”.

Shikamaru refunfuñó un poco más mientras se quitaba las últimas ramitas de la ropa. “La próxima vez yo rento la habitacion, y tu entras por la ventana”.

Neji rió otra vez, y el Nara le dedicó una mirada malhumorada. Pero no duró demasiado. Pocos segundos después estaban besándose y quitándose la ropa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hacía varios días que no estaban a solas, y estaban realmente desesperados por sentir la piel del otro. Una ráfaga incontrolable de deseo se apoderó de ellos, y se pasaron varias horas revolcándose una y otra vez sobre el futón. Hicieron sólo una pequeña pausa, para luego comenzar otra vez. Neji era prácticamente insaciable, y le agradaba que Shikamaru pudiera soportar su ritmo. Cuando por fin dieron por terminada la noche, sentía que apenas podía moverse. Se recostó junto al Nara y cerró los ojos, pero apenas sintió que estaba por quedarse dormido los abrió nuevamente. Era hora de marcharse. Se acercó al borde del futón para buscar su ropa.

“¿Ya quieres irte?”, preguntó Shikamaru con voz ronca. Él también había estado a punto de dormirse.

“Creo que fue suficiente por una noche”, contestó el Hyūga. “No importa lo que digas, sé que no puedes seguir”.

“No, no puedo”, admitió Shikamaru. “Pero si tu te vas yo tengo que irme también, y tengo sueño”. Estiró un brazo hacia Neji, invitándolo a que volviera a acostarse. “Quedémonos a dormir. Sólo por un rato. ¿Por favor?”.

Neji observó su gesto suplicante. La verdad era que él también estaba muy cansado. Después de todo, no sólo habían tenido sexo durante horas, sino que acababan de volver de una misión de varios días. Una voz en el fondo de su mente le dijo que dormir juntos no era una buena idea, pues podría confundirlos a ambos. Pero el futón se sentía tan cálido y agradable que decidió ignorar la advertencia. Tomó la mano de Shikamaru y volvió a recostarse junto a él. El Nara sonrió con satisfacción y lo rodeó con sus brazos, acurrucándolo contra su cuerpo. Era un gesto demasiado íntimo para dos personas que sólo tenían una relación física, pero Neji se convenció a sí mismo de que no haría daño. Tan sólo serían un par de horas, y luego se marcharían. Aquello no significaba nada.

* * *

Shikamaru releyó el informe por décima vez sin comprender una palabra. Estaba sentado en una pequeña oficina frente a un escritorio desbordado de papeles. Por más que intentaba concentrarse no lo lograba. Forzó sus ojos para que absorbieran la información a través de los anteojos que usaba para leer, pero nada entraba. Su mente se empecinaba en reproducir una y otra vez escenas fragmentadas de sus encuentros secretos con el Hyūga. 

Cuando comenzaron, Shikamaru creía que no existía una sensación más maravillosa que el sexo con Neji. Pero con el pasar de los meses descubrió que había algo aún mejor, y era despertar a su lado. Luego de la primera vez que Shikamaru lo sugirió, Neji continuó quedándose a dormir con él. No siempre, pero si la mayoría de las veces. Apenas despertaba y veía al Hyūga acurrucado entre sus brazos, Shikamaru quería abalanzarse sobre él otra vez con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, pero Neji siempre le recordaba que tenían que entregar la habitación, y comenzaba a apresurarlo para que se vistiera y saliera por la ventana. Recordó la ocasión en que había trepado por un árbol hasta un primer piso, muchos meses atrás. Sonrío ante esa patética imagen de sí mismo, aunque en el fondo sabía que escalaría un millón de pisos para estar con Neji. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para alejar ese pensamiento. Luego los abrió nuevamente y se acomodó los anteojos para seguir leyendo. Estaba a punto de arrojar el maldito informe al demonio por no querer entrar en su cabeza cuando unos estridentes gritos estallaron en la puerta.

“¡¡FELICITACIONES!!”.

Shikamaru dio un salto y tuvo que sujetarse al escritorio para no caer al piso. Miró hacia la puerta y vio un montón de rostros sonrientes. Sus amigos Ino y Choji estaban ahí, pero también Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino y Hinata. Incluso el equipo de Guy, Tente, Lee, y Neji. El Hyūga no sonreía abiertamente como los otros, pero Shikamaru podía ver la sonrisa en sus ojos.

“¡¿Están locos?!”, gritó el Nara con el corazón latiendo desbocado por el sobresalto. “¡Casi me da un infarto!”.

Sus amigos ignoraron por completo sus quejas. “¡Escuchamos de tu ascenso y vinimos a felicitarte!”, exclamó Choji con alegría.

“¡Si! ¡Bien hecho, viejo!”, coreó Naruto con los puños en alto.

Era cierto. Lo habían ascendido a  _ Tokubetsu Jōnin _ . Ahora estaba en la categoría de shinobis como Genma, Anko e incluso Ibiki. Shikamaru no quería eso. Sonaba como una inmensa cantidad de problemas. Pero por alguna maldita razón la Hokage confiaba plenamente en su inteligencia, y Asuma estaba tan condenadamente orgulloso que no pudo hacer más que aceptar. Sus amigos debían haberse enterado por él. Shikamaru se preguntó qué estaban haciendo los demás equipos ahí, e imaginó que Ino y Choji los habían reunido a todos para que fueran a verlo. La voz burlona de Kiba lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

“Lindos anteojos, genio”, le dijo mientras reía. “Pareces aún más nerd que antes”.

Shikamaru había olvidado que aún llevaba puestos sus anteojos. Se los sacó de inmediato y los dejó sobre la mesa, ruborizándose un poco. No le gustaba que lo vieran usándolos. Lo hacían sentir un poco estúpido.

“No sabía que usabas anteojos”, comentó Ino, riendo también al igual que los demás.

Shikamaru le arrojó una mirada irritada. “Sólo los uso para leer”, contestó a regañadientes. “Bien, ya me felicitaron y se rieron de mi. Ahora pueden irse”.

Naruto dio un paso al frente con entusiasmo. “¡Pero festejaremos esta noche!”, gritó. “De la única manera que conozco, ¡ _ RAMEN _ !”.

Sus amigos insistieron en ir a celebrar juntos esa noche, y Shikamaru aceptó sólo para que lo dejaran en paz. No quería que lo felicitaran por ese puesto, porque él no estaba feliz con él. Finalmente se fueron, y Shikamaru se colocó los anteojos y se dispuso a concentrarse en su trabajo otra vez. Pero pocos segundos más tarde volvió a escuchar sonidos en la puerta. Levantó la vista. Era Neji, y estaba solo.

El Hyūga sonrió juguetonamente al verlo y entró a la habitación. Shikamaru volvió a sacarse los anteojos inmediatamente. “¿Tu también vienes a reírte de mí?”, preguntó ante la expresión risueña de Neji.

“No”, contestó él, aproximándose lentamente. Shikamaru detectó una chispa de deseo en su mirada y se puso de pie. “De hecho, creo que te ves muy sexy”. Alargó su brazo hacia el escritorio y tomó los anteojos, para luego colocárselos con cuidado a Shikamaru. Lo observó por un momento y se mordió el labio inferior con los dientes. “Como un intelectual, extremadamente inteligente”.

El Nara levantó las cejas. “Sabes que soy igual de inteligente que sin los anteojos, ¿verdad?”, preguntó irónicamente, aunque estaba sonriendo.

Neji rió suavemente contra sus labios. “Te veré esta noche”, susurró, y unió sus bocas para darle a Shikamaru un profundo y ardiente beso. Luego se apartó y desapareció tras la puerta, dejando al Nara con la sensación de tener un río de lava corriendo por sus venas.

Aquella noche todos se reunieron para cenar como habían acordado. Eran demasiados para ir a Ichiraku, así que en cambio eligieron un pequeño restaurante con suficientes mesas para todos. Neji se sentó frente a Shikamaru y mantuvo un semblante tranquilo y mesurado en todo momento. A ojos de los demás parecía tan calmado y en control como siempre, pero el Nara podía ver la verdad detrás de ese disfraz. El Hyūga estaba ansioso por estar a solas con él, y continuó demostrándolo enviándole intensas y silenciosas miradas. Shikamaru rió y bebió con sus amigos, disfrutando de la conversación secreta que mantenía con el Hyūga sin que nadie lo notara. Estaban acordando que al salir de ahí se reunirían en la posada. La noche transcurrió despacio entre alegres bromas, y Shikamaru supo que era hora de encontrar una excusa para irse cuando Neji comenzó a rozarle la pierna con el pie por debajo de la mesa.

Levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza para desperezarse y bostezó profundamente, “Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a la cama”.

Naruto tragó los últimos bocados de su  _ ramen  _ y lo miró frunciendo el ceño. “¡Pero estamos festejando tu ascenso! No puedes irte”.

Shikamaru lo miró levantando una ceja. “Claro que puedo, es mi festejo. Hay que hacer lo que yo quiera, y ahora quiero dormir”. Se levantó y miró a sus amigos. “Y como es mi festejo no pagaré la cuenta, ¿verdad?”.

Todos lo abuchearon por intentar sacar ventaja de la situación. “Creo que sólo aceptaste la invitación esperando comer gratis”, comentó Neji, observándolo con malicia.

Shikamaru le devolvió una mirada astuta. “Puedes apostar tu lindo trasero a que sí”, contestó. A Neji no le agradó para nada su elección de palabras, y frunció el ceño en clara señal de reproche. Pero los demás rieron y el comentario pasó desapercibido. Pocos minutos después sus amigos pagaron la cuenta, y todos se retiraron del restaurante para tomar caminos separados.

Avanzando despacio, Shikamaru fingió dirigirse hacia su casa, pero cuando sus amigos se perdieron de vista dio la vuelta hacia la posada. Allí esperó durante un buen rato, recostado contra un árbol en la oscuridad mientras observaba las ventanas de las habitaciones. Cuando finalmente una se abrió y un par de manos se asomaron para colocar una cinta negra en uno de los extremos, el Nara supo que era su señal. Se escabulló hasta la ventana como siempre y entró en la habitación.

Esperaba que Neji se abalanzara sobre él como solía hacerlo, pero el Hyūga estaba de pie frente al futón con los brazos cruzados y una expresión dura en el rostro. Shikamaru notó enseguida que estaba enfadado.

“No deberías hacer esos comentarios”, lo reprochó Neji sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar. “Mejor déjalos para el ámbito privado”.

Evidentemente se refería a la mención que el Nara había hecho delante de todo el mundo de su lindo trasero. Si, en el momento en que pronunció esas palabras supo que al Hyūga no le agradarían, pero disfrutaba molestarlo un poco. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa. “Tu fuiste el que empezó, tocándome bajo la mesa”.

Neji lo observó con expresión fastidiada y desvió la mirada. “Hnn”, respondió sin rastro de humor, volteando su rostro hacia un lado.

Realmente estaba disgustado. Shikamaru sabía que al Hyūga le preocupaba mucho lo que pudiera pasar si alguien se enteraba de su relación, y sin dudas lo había asustado que sus compañeros pudieran darse cuenta de que había algo entre ellos. Tenía que admitir que se había pasado, metiéndose con el tema que sabía era el más sensible para Neji. “Oye, lo siento. Por favor no te enfades”, suplicó suavemente, pero el Hyūga lo ignoró. Entonces una idea se materializó dentro de su mente. “Sé como arreglar esto”, dijo, y buscó con sus manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme.

* * *

Neji no comprendió a qué se refería el Nara, así que se volteó. Shikamaru lo observaba con una tranquila sonrisa. Se había vuelto a poner los anteojos. Era un detalle casi imperceptible, pero lo hacía ver muy diferente. Más adulto y más maduro, aunque Neji sabía que no lo era. Aún así, se veía como todo un hombre. Un hombre atractivo e inteligente. “¿Qué dices?”, preguntó el Nara con su sonrisa ladeada y expresión lastimera. “¿Me perdonas?”.

Como si Neji pudiera resistirse. Se mordió el labio inferior y camino hacia Shikamaru, olvidando por completo su enojo. “Esa fue una jugada sucia”, susurró mientras sonreía también. Luego arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Nara y lo besó.

No existía nada más placentero que el embriagador mantra que producía el cuerpo de Shikamaru chocando contra el suyo cada vez que lo hacían. Lento y suave al principio, después fuerte y profundo. Luego se volvía rápido, volvía a hacerse lento, volvía a acelerarse. Neji se dejaba llevar por la intoxicante fricción que producía el Nara dentro de su cuerpo, mientras su piel se erizaba y sus extremidades se estremecían. En aquellos momentos no necesitaba pensar. Todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían y eran reemplazadas por las exquisitas sensaciones. Estaba de espaldas sobre el futón, gimiendo despacio con cada impacto de las caderas de Shikamaru. El Nara estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas, las cuales sostenía en el aire con sus manos, aferrando sus muslos con fuerza. Su caliente erección alcanzó el punto más sensible dentro del cuerpo de Neji, y el Hyūga cerró los puños para aferrarse a las sábanas. Sintió que el agarre de Shikamaru en sus muslos temblaba levemente. Estaba cerca…

“Fuck”, maldijo el Nara entre dientes, hundiéndose otra vez en la apretada cavidad. El Hyūga cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los excitantes sonidos que emitía Shikamaru. Pero lo que escuchó a continuación le quitó el aliento. “Neji…”.

La palabra se arremolinaó en el aire alrededor de su cabeza. Era su nombre. Shikamaru había dicho su nombre. Nunca había escuchado a nadie pronunciarlo durante el sexo, puesto que los extraños con los que se había acostado no lo conocían. Oírlo en ese momento, pronunciado de una forma tan procaz y libidinosa, hacían que las cosas tomaran otras dimensiones. Esa palabra hacía que todo fuera mucho más… real. Y era real, por supuesto que sí. Aquello que estaban haciendo, y que habían estado haciendo por más de un año, estaba ocurriendo en verdad. Neji olvidó por completo la situación en la que estaba, y sintió que un repentino pánico se apoderaba de él. Apretó sus ojos, pensando que quizás si se esforzaba lo suficiente, cuando los abriera nuevamente todo aquello habría sido un simple sueño. Quería creer que no se había metido en aquel predicamento por propia voluntad, y que en cambio se había apegado a sus reglas y actuado con discreción. La voz de Shikamaru confirmó que aquello no era cierto. 

“¿Qué ocurre?”, preguntó el Nara. Se había detenido por completo al ver la expresión de Neji. “¿Estás bien?”.

El Hyūga no contestó. Se dio cuenta de que seguía apretando las sábanas entre sus dedos, y aflojó los puños. Necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba pensar. Sin abrir los ojos, movió su cabeza hacia un lado, como si así pudiera evitar que Shikamaru lo viera. Al notar que algo malo pasaba, el Nara retiró suavemente su erección del interior de Neji, soltó sus muslos y colocó una mano sobre la cadera del Hyūga. “Tranquilo”, susurró, aunque no tenía idea de qué ocurría. “Todo está bien…”.

No, nada estaba bien. Neji se incorporó lentamente y se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a Shikamaru. Su largo cabello ocultó su rostro, pero aún así no abrió los ojos. Bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose atormentado.

“Dijiste mi nombre…”, murmuró con un hilo de voz. Detrás de él, sabía que Shikamaru lo observaba con confusión.

“Eso creo…”, afirmó el Nara luego de unos segundos.

Neji apretó los dientes. Él no comprendía por que eso era tan grave. “Nunca digas mi nombre”, ordenó en tono cortante, aunque él mismo pudo escuchar la tristeza en su voz.

Shikamaru se acercó despacio hacia él. “¿Por qué?”, preguntó cautelosamente y con preocupación. “¿Que tiene?”.

Neji no contestó a la pregunta. En lugar de eso, negó pesadamente con la cabeza. “Deberíamos dejar de hacer esto...”, dijo débilmente.

El Nara guardó silencio por largos segundos. Parecía que acababa de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Neji hubiera esperado cualquier cosa. Una protesta, una burla. Pero no aquel silencio. ¿Qué rayos significaba? Pensó en voltearse para poder ver el rostro de Shikamaru, pero no se atrevió. Si había dolor reflejado en sus ojos, simplemente no podría soportarlo. Hasta ese momento había creído que no le preocupaban los sentimientos del chico, pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de que si el Nara resultaba herido por su culpa, nunca se lo perdonaría. Finalmente, sintió los dedos de Shikamaru acariciando suavemente su espalda.

“No te preocupes”, intentó calmarlo. Su voz era profunda y calmada. “Todo ha salido bien por ahora. No hay razón para que deje de ser así”. Deslizó su mano hacia arriba siguiendo el camino que marcaban las vértebras de Neji. Acarició la base de su cuello con delicadeza, sin un sólo rastro del deseo abrasador que solían transmitir sus dedos cada vez que lo tocaba. No estaba tratando de convencer al Hyūga por egoísmo. Realmente quería tranquilizarlo, aliviar la presión que sentía sobre sus hombros. 

Si, las cosas iban bien por ahora, pero la verdad era que Neji nunca había pensado que aquella tonta aventura secreta duraría tanto tiempo. Creyó que con el tiempo se aburriría, pero la llama entre ellos no había disminuído siquiera un poco. De hecho, cada día se hacía más grande, y con cada encuentro ellos no hacían más que alimentarla. Eventualmente, los envolvería a ambos y los dejaría reducidos a una montaña de cenizas grises y muertas. La horrible imagen de sus cuerpos quemándose vivos en el fuego lo hizo estremecerse. Shikamaru aferró su hombro suavemente. “Ven”, susurró con tal dulzura que Neji sintió que su corazón se encogía. No quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar que sus encuentros con el Nara algún día serían sólo vestigios del pasado, y que se perderían en el viento sin dejar rastro. 

Dejó que los brazos de Shikamaru lo acercaran a él, y se volteó para hundir su rostro en su cuello. Ese futuro estaba muy lejos aún. Tal vez con el pasar del tiempo las cosas cambiarían. Tal vez Shikamaru conocería a una mujer con la que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida, y de esa manera terminar con su relación resultaría más sencillo, puesto que no sería más que la solución lógica. Neji respiró profundamente, dejando que el aroma de Shikamaru inundara sus pulmones. Todo estaba bien por ahora, y eso era lo único que importaba.

  
  
  


**Cuatro capítulo!!**

**Sólo nos quedan dos más. Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia ^^**

**Mil gracias por leer!!**


	5. 5

Luego de haber experimentado aquel breve momento de duda la noche del festejo del ascenso de Shikamaru, Neji había decidido que nunca más permitiría que el Nara lo viera en esa posición. Tenía que mantenerse estable y controlado para evitar que las cosas se complicaran. Shikamaru no volvió a pronunciar su nombre durante el sexo, y nunca más hablaron de aquella noche. Neji seguía siendo consciente de que algún día tendría que poner fin a sus encuentros, pero continuaba retrasando el momento. Lo mejor del tiempo que pasaban juntos era la falta de preocupaciones, y no quería arruinarlo pensando demasiado. Tal vez si dejaba que todo fluyera, las cosas se acomodarían por si solas.

Continuaron utilizando el sistema de la posada por mucho tiempo, hasta que Shikamaru volvió a sugerir una alternativa. “Tal vez debería alquilar un departamento”, dijo mientras se quitaba las hojas de la ropa por millonésima vez, luego de entrar a la habitación rentada por la ventana. “Esto ya se está poniendo molesto”.

Neji no pudo evitar sonreír ante su ocurrencia. “¿Te marcharías de la casa de tus padres sólo para tener un mejor lugar donde hacérmelo?”, preguntó divertido.

“Pues no estaría mal, ¿no crees?”, insistió el Nara. Para sorpresa de Neji puso su plan en marcha en seguida. Durante la semana siguiente, Shikamaru encontró un departamento similar al de Naruto y le informó a sus padres que se iría de la casa. Al parecer su madre no estuvo muy contenta con la idea, pero su padre intercedió y apoyó a su hijo en su búsqueda de independencia. Pocos días después el Nara se mudó a su nuevo apartamento, y los encuentros con Neji se trasladaron allí. Incluso le entregó al Hyūga una copia de la llave para que pudiera entrar y salir a su gusto. A partir de entonces tenían un lugar donde pasar las noches, y donde podían quedarse a dormir el tiempo que quisieran al día siguiente.

Varios años transcurrieron de este modo. Neji pasaba casi todas las noches con Shikamaru, e increíblemente, nadie los descubrió. Sus amigos seguían sin tener idea de que había algo entre ellos, y pudieron seguir disfrutando de la intimidad sin consecuencias. 

Mientras tanto, las cosas en las afueras de la aldea comenzaban a complicarse. Konoha había recibido muchas noticias de que  _ Akatsuki _ , la banda de asesinos, estaba causando estragos en aldeas vecinas. Muchas misiones partieron para intentar detenerlos, pero se conocía muy poco acerca de sus habilidades, por lo que resultaba extremadamente difícil venderlos. El rango de  _ Tokubetsu Jōnin  _ de Shikamaru lo obligaba pasarse horas abocado al trabajo de diseñar estrategias contra ellos, y a veces se quedaba despierto durante toda la noche en su departamento intentando encontrar la manera de sacarles ventaja. Neji lo observaba desde la cama e intentaba ayudarlo, pero era realmente una tarea complicada. El Nara se veía cada vez más agobiado y no podía tomarse un segundo de descanso. La Hokage creía que su inteligencia podría ser la clave para vencer a  _ Akatsuki _ , por lo cual lo obligaba a trabajar sin parar. Neji notó que cada vez dormía menos, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo que brindarle un poco de desahogo físico.

Cuando el aviso de que algunos miembros de  _ Akatsuki  _ habían ingresado en el país del Fuego llegó a Konoha, Shikamaru fue enviado con todo su equipo en su búsqueda. Cuando dejaron la aldea aún no tenían idea de cómo detenerlos, pero Neji pensó que, dadas las habilidades de aquellos asesinos, probablemente ni siquiera los encontrarían.

La misión duró varios días, y el Hyūga no pudo hacer más que esperar a que Shikamaru regresara. Intentó concentrarse en su entrenamiento y mantener su mente despejada. Era la primera vez que temía por la vida de alguien, y no estaba acostumbrado a ese sentimiento. Deseaba que el Nara volviera para comprobar que estaba bien y así poder tranquilizarse. Se hallaba practicando con su equipo cuando el sonido producido por una gran cantidad de personas que entraban y salían de la mansión Hokage llamó su atención. Se acercaron para averiguar qué ocurría, y vieron rostros afligidos y preocupados. Tenten se alejó un poco para aproximarse a una  _ kunoichi  _ que pasó frente a ellos y preguntarle qué estaba pasando. Neji vio cómo se cubría la boca con las manos en gesto de horror al escuchar la respuesta de la chica. Volvió junto a su equipo con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

“¿Qué ocurre?”, preguntó Neji con una sensación de frío recorriéndole la piel.

Tenten tartamudeó un par de veces antes de contestar. “ _ Akatsuki _ atacó al equipo diez”, dijo entre sollozos. “Asuma-sensei está muerto”.

Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Neji. Si Asuma había sido asesinado, ¿que había ocurrido con el resto del equipo?. Lee se le adelantó y formuló la pregunta que estaba pensando. “¿Y qué hay de los otros? ¿Están bien?”.

Tenten asintió. 

Al parecer Asuma era la única baja. El resto del equipo sólo había recibido heridas leves. Pero Neji sabía que eso no significaba que estuvieran bien. Habían perdido a su maestro, y sólo podía imaginarse el sufrimiento por el que debían estar pasando. Sintió la necesidad urgente de irse de allí para activar su  _ Byakugan  _ y encontrar a Shikamaru, pero no se le ocurría una buena excusa. Afortunadamente sus amigos decidieron abandonar el resto del entrenamiento debidas las circunstancias, y se separaron para intentar ayudar en lo que pudieran. Neji casi corrió para alejarse de la multitud y activó su  _ Byakugan  _ para buscar al Nara, pero no lo halló. Dentro de la mansión Hokage vio a Ino llorando desconsoladamente, mientras Choji la abrazaba y le daba los detalles de la trágica misión a la Godaime. ¿Por qué Shikamaru no estaba con ellos? Revisó el hospital en caso de que hubiera sido ingresado allí para tratar sus heridas, pero no había rastro de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Neji se dirigió al departamento de Shikamaru. Usó su llave para entrar, pero tampoco lo encontró ahí.

Esperó por interminables horas. Se quedó ahí toda la noche, creyendo que el algún momento el Nara llegaría, pero no apareció.  _ Debe estar en casa de sus padres _ , se dijo. Al día siguiente sería el entierro. Neji lo vería ahí. Ni siquiera intentó dormir, porque sabía que no podría.

El alba finalmente llegó. Largas filas de shinobis se formaron camino al cementerio. Prácticamente toda la aldea fue a despedir a Asuma. Había sido un buen hombre, y se había ganado el cariño de muchos. Neji se formó entre los shinobis con su equipo y su sensei. Podía ver a Ino y a Choji de pie junto a Kurenai, los tres con tristes expresiones de dolor. ¿Por qué Shikamaru no estaba con ellos? Sus padres estaban allí, al igual que todos sus amigos. Su corazón se contrajo al entender que el sufrimiento causado por la muerte de su maestro era tan grande para el Nara que ni siquiera había podido asistir a su funeral. Neji apretó sus puños intentando mantener la calma. Seguiría buscando hasta encontrarlo.

Pero resultó ser que en ese exacto momento Shikamaru dejó de esconderse. Al volver del funeral, Neji lo vio desde lejos con su  _ Byakugan _ recostado sobre el techo de su apartamento. Caminó deprisa hasta ahí, entró con su propia llave y salió por la ventana para subir al techo también. Shikamaru ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo.

Estaba acostado observando el horizonte con expresión sombría. En una mano sostenía un cigarrillo, y en la otra un encendedor que encendía y apagaba una y otra vez. Neji vio que estaba pálido, muy pálido, y que tenía oscuros círculos debajo de los ojos. No había lágrimas en ellos, ni angustia, ni nada. Sólo un desolador vacío. Se sentó junto a él, no demasiado cerca para no abrumarlo. 

“Aquí estás”, susurró.

No entendía por qué había dicho eso. Era obvio que estaba ahí, estaba viéndolo. Pero Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza, admitiendo lo que Neji ya sabía. El Nara estaba allí porque había decidido dejarse encontrar, y probablemente sabía que Neji sería el primero en hacerlo. “Aquí estoy”, contestó con voz ronca, para luego darle una pitada a su cigarrillo. Exhaló lentamente el humo gris y Neji tuvo la horrible sensación de que aquella nube turbia era su propia alma. Se concentró. Debía ser firme para intentar apoyarlo. Pero no sabía qué decir, así que no dijo nada. Sólo aguardó en silencio mientras Shikamaru fumaba junto a él, encendiendo y apagando el encendedor una y otra vez. Parecía un gesto relajado, casi distraído, pero Neji podía ver la tensión en los dedos del Nara cada vez que repetía el movimiento. Tal vez aquello lo calmaba de alguna forma. Neji no lo interrumpió.

Eventualmente el sonido paró. Se volteó para observar el rostro de Shikamaru, pero él continuaba mirando hacia adelante con expresión vacía. Tiró la colilla del cigarrillo a un lado y esta rodó por el techo hasta caer al suelo. Shikamaru la miró acercarse al borde y luego desaparecer.

“Nunca debieron asignarme esa misión”, susurró amargamente. “Nunca debieron nombrarme  _ Tokubetsu Jōnin.  _ No estaba listo. Se los dije a todos…”. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. “Todos creían que podría hacerlo, que el chico listo encontraría la forma”. Sus ojos estaban secos, y parecía más furioso que triste. En realidad, Neji pensó que el sentimiento que transmitía su expresión era de rencor. Rencor hacia sí mismo. “Pero no pude… Lo arruiné. Desilusioné a todos”. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, temblando levemente. “Y la persona que más creía en mí, ahora está…”. Su voz se quebró en el aire.

Neji tocó su brazo suavemente con sus dedos, pero Shikamaru apartó su rostro y el Hyūga comprendió que no quería que se acercara. “Escucha…”, comenzó a decir Neji con voz calma. “No fue tu culpa. Dicen que tu descubriste cómo funciona el hechizo de uno de ellos”.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua. “Si, demasiado tarde”, contestó. Había tanto desprecio en su voz, desprecio por su propia persona, que Neji sintió el impulso de abrazarlo. Pero se contuvo. “Shikamaru, es una gran desgracia, y lo siento mucho, de verdad”. Por un momento, el chico relajó un poco sus hombros. Parecía que creía las condolencias del Hyūga, y tal vez se sentía mejor al saber que se preocupaba por él. “Pero esto es parte de la vida de los shinobis. Asuma murió protegiendo a su aldea con honor. No fue culpa de nadie”.

Silencio otra vez. Shikamaru no se movió por un largo rato. Tan largo, que Neji decidió recostarse junto a él a esperar. El Nara no lo echó. Eventualmente el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, y pronto las estrellas fueron visibles. Durante horas y horas permanecieron en ese techo, mirandolas resplandecer. Shikamaru fumó un cigarrillo tras otro sin pronunciar palabra, y Neji simplemente lo acompañó. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, sumido en el profundo negro de la noche. Cuando se despertó el sol estaba a punto de aparecer en el horizonte. Shikamaru ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

Durante los siguientes tres días Neji buscó por toda la aldea, pero fue en vano. El Nara no estaba allí. ¿Se había ido?. ¿A dónde?. Choji e Ino tampoco estaban por ningún lado, y eso le dio un mal presentimiento. Revisó cada rincón, incluso se escabulló al bosque Nara para comprobar si el chico estaba en su casa, pero nada. Pensó en preguntar a la Hokage si había sido enviado en una misión, pero no se atrevió. Nadie sabía a dónde se habían ido.

Neji nunca se había sentido tan ansioso en su vida como durante esos tres días. ¿Y si los tres chicos habías ido tras el asesino de Asuma? Eso era una locura. No podía imaginar a Shikamaru tomando una decisión así, ni tampoco a sus amigos aceptando ir con él. Si estaban solos no tendrían posibilidad de ganar, ni siquiera contra un solo miembro de  _ Akatsuki _ , y mucho menos contra dos. Neji esperó con impaciencia, sentado sobre el techo del apartamento del Shikamaru, esperando verlo llegar a Konoha. Estaba considerando seriamente el ir a buscarlo, cuando la noticia de que el equipo diez había regresado se expandió por la aldea.

Todo el mundo hablaba de ello. Aparentemente, los tres amigos habían partido junto a Naruto y Kakashi para darle caza a los dos miembros de  _ Akatsuki  _ con los que se habían enfrentado días atrás. E increíblemente, habían ganado. Se decía que el plan que habían utilizado para atraparlos no tenía precedentes, que pasaría a ser una de las mejores y más elaboradas estrategias en la historia de Konoha. Y por supuesto, Shikamaru había sido el responsable de ella. Gracias a su plan habían logrado derrotarlos. Neji se sorprendió al oír que el Nara incluso había vencido personalmente a uno de los villanos. A un miembro de  _ Akatsuki _ , un asesino despiadado al que muchos de los shinobis miembros de élite ni siquiera se atreverían a enfrentar. Neji escuchó de otros ninjas los detalles de la misión con la boca abierta de asombro. El hombre al que Shikamaru había vencido era aparentemente inmortal, y la manera en la que el Nara lo había derrotado era tan cruenta, pero a la vez tan inteligente, que no podía hacer otra cosa que admirarlo. Todo el mundo repetía que a partir de ese día el nombre se Shikamaru sería recordado por siempre por ser la persona más joven que había logrado vencer a dos asesinos profesionales, y sin servirse de grandes poderes, sino usando sólo con su intelecto.

Hubo una enorme celebración para homenajear a los vencedores, y Neji acudió esperando encontrar a Shikamaru, pero nuevamente, no se presentó. Sabía que al chico no le agradaba ser el centro de atención, ni que lo elogiaran por su inteligencia. Aquellas situaciones lo hacían sentir incómodo. Por eso a Neji no le sorprendió que prefiriera faltar a su propio homenaje. Pensó en buscarlo con su  _ Byakugan _ , pero no fue necesario, porque tenía el presentimiento de saber en dónde se encontraba. Asegurándose de que nadie lo seguía, dejó la celebración atrás y comenzó a caminar en dirección al cementerio. Como había imaginado, encontró a Shikamaru de pie frente a la tumba de su maestro. En su mano sostenía en encendedor plateado de Asuma.

Neji se detuvo detrás de él. Sintió que su cuerpo por fin se relajaba al ver al Nara sano y salvo, después de pasar tantos días preocupado por él. “Finalmente, el héroe del que todos hablan”, comentó con una ligera sonrisa.

Shikamaru se volteó unos centímetros para observar por encima de su hombro, y arqueó débilmente los labios. “Supongo que ya escuchaste la historia”, respondió. Su rostro aún era sombrío, pero parecía mucho más calmado que la última vez que Neji lo había visto.

“Lo que hiciste fue asombroso”, continuó el Hyūga, acercándose un poco más para pararse junto a él. “Venciste a dos miembros de  _ Akatsuki _ . Ni siquiera los mejores ninjas de Konoha pueden jactarse de haber logrado algo así”.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. “No estaba solo”, contestó. “No podría haberlo hecho sin mi equipo, ni sin la ayuda de Naruto y Kakashi-senpai”.

Neji sonrió ante su modestia. “Pero dicen que tu estrategia fue magistral”, insistió.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el rostro de Shikamaru se tornó un poco más serio. “¿Magistral?”, repitió con voz ronca. “Hice que un tipo estallara en pedazos, y luego lo enterré vivo. En este momento está sepultado cuatro metros bajo tierra, esparcido en miles de pedacitos, odiándome más y más”. Se detuvo un momento para observar el encendedor que tenía en la mano. “Como venganza, creo que es muy buena. Pero al mismo tiempo me convierte en alguien muy cínico. Tal vez incluso peligroso”.

Neji comprendía sus preocupaciones. Temía haber descubierto un lado oscuro y perverso de sí mismo, uno que simplemente quería causar daño, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Sin dudas nunca se había creído capaz de hacer algo como lo que había hecho. “Las grandes mentes siempre son un poco peligrosas”, respondió Neji con calma. “Pero tu lograste algo que nadie creía posible”. Al ver que la expresión sombría en el rostro de Shikamaru no se desvanecía, continuó hablando. “No quiero que alardees acerca de esto, pero tengo que admitir que admiro lo que hiciste”. 

Eso pareció funcionar. El Nara levantó la cabeza y arqueó las cejas con un dejo de sorpresa. “¿De veras?”, preguntó volviéndose un poco hacia Neji con incredulidad. El Hyūga asintió con la cabeza sonriendo una vez más. Shikamaru sonrió también. Tener el respeto de Neji lo hacía sentir mejor, especialmente sabiendo que el Hyūga jamás elogiaba a nadie. “Vaya, que honor. Gracias”, contestó con sinceridad. Después de tanto sufrimiento y culpa, su rostro por fin volvía a reflejar un poco de paz.

* * *

Varios años pasaron luego de su enfrentamiento contra los miembros de  _ Akatsuki _ . Si Shikamaru hubiera sabido cómo reaccionarían los miembros de la aldea ante su victoria, probablemente no hubiera hecho nada. Ahora todos lo respetaban, y cuando caminaba por las calles de Konoha, personas de todas las edades se paraban a observarlo con admiración. Eso le resultaba muy molesto e incómodo, pero era lo de menos. La Hokage había empezado a incluirlo en el planeamiento de todas las misiones importantes, y lo citaba con frecuencia a su oficina para pedirle su opinión acerca de diversos temas. Casi nunca tomaba una decisión sin consultar con él primero, e incluso le había asegurado que algún día se convertiría en consejero de la aldea. A Shikamaru no le gustaba para nada la idea de tener un puesto que demandara tanta responsabilidad, pero esperaba poder inventar alguna excusa si algún día le ofrecían el trabajo. Mientras tanto, no podía hacer más que aceptar de mala gana que ahora era un miembro destacado dentro del cuerpo de shinobis de Konoha. 

Pero lo peor no era eso, sino las pesadillas. Con relativa frecuencia tenía sueños aterradores donde el cuerpo de Hidan salía de su sepultura cubierto de cicatrices para ir tras él. Se despertaba agitado y cubierto de sudor, con la sensación de ser una débil presa perseguida por una feroz bestia. Por fortuna Neji siempre estaba ahí para calmarlo. El Hyūga pasaba prácticamente todas las noches con él, y con gran paciencia se aseguraba de tranquilizarlo y ayudarlo a volver a dormir. Tenerlo junto a él le brindaba una sensación de seguridad que nunca antes había sentido. Él también había experimentado momentos oscuros en su vida, y en el pasado había sido dominado por el odio y el rencor. Comprendía lo que era tener sentimientos como esos, y saber que él había logrado superarlos le daba a Shikamaru la esperanza de que él también podría hacerlo. Debía aprender a convivir con aquella oscuridad que ahora era parte de él, y junto a Neji esa tarea parecía posible.

El sexo con el Hyūga seguía siendo tan potente y apasionado como el primer día que habían estado juntos. Shikamaru aún se sentía feliz de ser la única persona que conocía aquel lado de Neji, y disfrutaba de las ventajas de su relación secreta, pues como nadie sabía que había algo entre ellos no tenía que preocuparse en brindar explicaciones. Cada noche al volver de trabajar el chico ya estaba esperándolo en su apartamento. Comían juntos y luego se pasaban varias horas dando y recibiendo placer mutuamente, para después caer dormidos en un profundo sueño. Las cosas iban bien. De hecho, nunca habían estado mejor.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando un día, después de una particularmente agotadora jornada de trabajo, regresó a su apartamento y Neji no estaba allí. Pensó que tal vez estaba ocupado con algo y simplemente se había retrasado, así que no se preocupó. Revisó el refrigerador para ver si tenían con qué hacer la cena, y decidió que podían improvisar algo con lo que había. Luego se recostó sobre el futón a esperar a Neji.

Pasó un largo rato. Tan largo que al final decidió levantarse y comenzar a cocinar solo. Comió su parte, dejando algunas sobras para Neji, y luego volvió a acostarse. Pasó tanto tiempo hasta que finalmente escuchó ruido detrás de la puerta del apartamento que casi se había quedado dormido.

Vio al Hyūga entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él. Shikamaru se puso de pie y dio algunos pasos adormilados hacia él. “Te tardaste mucho”, le dijo mientras bostezaba. “¿Quieres comer?”.

Neji se acercó hacia él y puso sus manos en sus caderas. Shikamaru detectó con su cerebro parcialmente dormido que sus dedos temblaban ligeramente. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, porque el Hyūga se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un intenso y profundo beso. 

No era la primera vez que Neji decidía saltarse la comida e ir directamente al grano, pero esta vez había algo extraño en ese beso. Un sabor amargo, casi triste. La única luz encendida provenía del tenue foco de la cocina, por lo que Shikamaru no podía ver su rostro con claridad, pero sabía que algo andaba mal. El Hyūga aferró el cuello de su camiseta y profundizó el beso. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Shikamaru estaba seguro de que algo ocurría. Neji intentó empujarlo hacia el futón, pero él lo detuvo poniendo sus manos en su cintura con delicadeza. “¿Estás bien?”, preguntó, intentando determinar la expresión del Hyūga en la débil luz.

Neji frunció el ceño, pero no parecía enfadado, sino más bien frustrado. “Si”, contestó con voz cortante. “¿Por qué?”.

A Shikamaru no lo convencía esa respuesta, pero si Neji no quería hablar de lo que le molestaba no iba a presionarlo. “No lo sé”, dijo con tono dubitativo. “Te noto un poco extraño”.

El Hyūga negó con la cabeza y entornó sus ojos en su característica mirada de lujuria. “Es sólo que no puedo esperar a sentirte dentro de mí”, contestó con un murmullo sedoso. Luego volvió a tirar de la camiseta de Shikamaru para unir sus labios en otro desenfrenado beso.

Pocos segundos después las manos de Neji ya bajaban por su torso hasta la cintura de su pantalón para proceder a desabrocharlo. Eso era rápido. Hacía varios años que habían comenzado a tomarse su tiempo para calentar el ambiente. No es que fuera necesario, porque sus cuerpos siempre ardían en llamas apenas se tocaban, pero disfrutaban de los momentos previos al acto en sí, y de hacerlos durar largas horas. Aquella noche Neji parecía tener prisa, demasiada como para perder tiempo con es parte.

Antes de que Shikamaru se diera cuenta ya estaban desnudos sobre el futón, jadeando y gimiendo con cada movimiento. Neji parecía desesperado por contacto, como si no se hubieran visto en meses, o como si aquella fuera la última vez que iban a estar juntos en un largo tiempo. Recorría el cuerpo de Shikamaru con sus manos una y otra vez, explorando cada centímetro de su piel, dejando a su paso marcas rojas con sus dedos y uñas. Lo besaba como si experimentara una sed devastadora que no podía ser saciada. Con impaciencia, dirigió a Shikamaru para que se colocara sobre él. Parecía que en verdad necesitaba sentirlo con urgencia. Cuando el Nara introdujo su mojada y firme erección dentro de él, Neji gimió con tanta vehemencia que Shikamaru temió que los vecinos lo hubieran oído. Pero el Hyūga no parecía preocupado por eso. Envolvió su caderas con sus piernas sujetándolo con fuerza, y lo obligó a hundirse más dentro de él. La sensación era exquisita, pero la extraña expresión en el rostro de Neji le impedía disfrutar con libertad. Sus mejillas estaban rojas como brasas y de sus labios abiertos escapaban profundos y acelerados gemidos de placer, pero sus mirada estaba cargada de un sentimiento tan críptico que resultaba indescifrable. Shikamaru lo vio cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes, conteniendo el dolor que le provocaba su miembro invasor. Quiso detenerse o por lo menos ir más despacio, pero el firme agarre de las piernas de Neji se lo impidió. Parecía que el Hyūga quería sentir aquel dolor. Continuó gimiendo con desenfreno, cada vez más fuerte. 

Shikamaru estaba a punto de detenerse por completo para volver a preguntar si todo estaba bien, cuando los brazos de Neji rodearon su cuello y lo atrajeron hacia él. Atendiendo a la demanda, se recostó sobre el Hyūga con todo su peso, enterrándose más en él. Neji ahogó un grito de gozo contra sus boca y se mordió el labio inferior. Sus piernas temblaron alrededor de sus caderas, y Shikamaru comprendió que estaba cerca del límite.

“Di mi nombre”, susurró el Hyūga contra su rostro, con la voz más profunda y deseosa que Shikamaru había oído en su vida.

“¿Qué?”, preguntó él con confusión. En el pasado Neji había sido muy claro al pedirle que jamás pronunciara su nombre durante el sexo, y aunque Shikamaru no comprendía el motivo del todo, había respetado esa regla para no perturbar las cosas entre ellos. Ahora le estaba pidiendo exactamente lo contrario, y el Nara no sabía qué rayos pensar.

“Dilo”, exigió Neji nuevamente. Clavó sus uñas en la nuca de Shikamaru en forma de amenaza, aunque se sintió más bien como una súplica. 

“Neji…”, susurró el Nara contra su oído. Todo el cuerpo de su compañero se estremeció al oír esas palabras, y se apretó más contra él. “Neji…”, repitió Shikamaru, debatiéndose entre la preocupación y el placer que le producía poder pronunciar ese nombre. El Hyūga apretó los dientes otra vez y volvió a gemir. Enterró el rostro en su cuello y se sacudió con violencia bajo su cuerpo.

“¡Ah, Shikamaru!”, gritó contra su garganta. Unos intensos segundos después, el Nara sintió un torrente de líquido caliente que estallaba contra su estómago. 

El cuerpo de Neji se relajó, y sus piernas al fin soltaron sus caderas. Shikamaru retrocedió un poco para observarlo, pero el Hyūga tenía los ojos cerrados. Se veía agotado, más que nunca. Su expresión de sufrimiento en aquel momento parecía totalmente fuera de lugar.

Con gran delicadeza y extremo cuidado, Shikamaru retiró su erección de la apretada cavidad, olvidando por completo que él no había alcanzado el clímax. Sólo le importaba asegurarse de que el Hyūga estaba bien.

“Neji, por favor, dime qué ocurre”, imploró con intranquilidad. Pero el chico simplemente negó con la cabeza.

“No es nada”, contestó sin abrir los ojos. Tiró suavemente del cuello de Shikamaru para que se recostara junto a él, y el Nara lo hizo sin quitar la vista de su rostro. “Sólo duerme”.

Rodeó la delicada figura de Neji con sus brazos, esperando poder brindarle algo de consuelo con ese gesto. Si el Hyūga tenía algún problema, quizás estaría dispuesto a hablarlo con él en la mañana. Decidió no atosigarlo con preguntas y dejarlo descansar. Al día siguiente intentaría averiguar de qué se había tratado todo eso. Pero al despertar, Neji ya se había marchado. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Quinto capítulo! Con un final un poco triste.**

**Sólo nos queda el último capítulo!**

**Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta aquí, y espero que les guste el final!**

  
  



	6. 6

Neji nunca se iba del apartamento sin despedirse, y por eso Shikamaru tuvo un mal presentimiento al despertar y no encontrarlo a su lado. Especialmente después de como se había comportado el chico la noche anterior. Su rostro había transmitido tanta tristeza que el Nara no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Sabía que a veces Neji tenía conflictos con su tío, porque el hombre era muy estricto y exigente con sus entrenamientos. Tal vez Hiashi le había hecho algo. ¿Pero qué? ¿Lo habría golpeado?. Shikamaru no recordaba haber visto marcas en el cuerpo del Hyūga. ¿Le habría dicho algo que lo hubiera molestado?. Neji solía controlar muy bien sus emociones, y nunca dejaba ver sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero aquella noche algo lo había sobrepasado lo suficiente como para dejar en evidencia que algo lo perturbaba. Shikamaru se propuso hablar con él la noche siguiente, pero el Hyūga no apareció en el apartamento como solía hacerlo. Un día después fue a buscarlo a los campos de entrenamiento, pero no estaba con el resto de su equipo. Preguntó a sus amigos por él, pero no lo habían visto. Su última idea era buscar a Hinata, pues podría saber algo de su primo, pero tampoco pudo encontrarla.

Durante cuatro días no tuvo noticias de Neji. Comenzaba a pensar que algo realmente malo debía haberle sucedido. Quizás su tío había utilizado el sello maldito para castigarlo. Al considerar esta posibilidad un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Shikamaru. Tal vez el hombre había descubierto su relación secreta. No podía imaginar cómo podría haber pasado, pero no se le ocurría otro motivo para explicar la ausencia de Neji.

Intentó mantener la calma para que sus amigos no notaran que algo le preocupaba. Continuó trabajando como si nada, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No podía dejar de pensar en Neji y en su expresión abatida.

En el quinto día ya no sabía qué hacer con sí mismo. Hubiera querido ir hasta la casa del chico, pero si entraba a los dominios del clan Hyūga podía llegar a meterlo en problemas graves, si es que no los tenía ya. Después de trabajar se reunió con sus amigos para distraerse. Fingía desinterés en su conversación, pero en realidad estaba muy atento por si alguien mencionaba el nombre de Neji.

Estaba holgazaneando con Choji, Kiba, Shino, Sai y Naruto en las afueras de la mansión Hokage mientras los escuchaba bromear despreocupadamente. Habían comentado que Shikamaru estaba demasiado serio y callado, y él les aseguró que sólo se encontraba cansado. Sus amigos comenzaron a planear un juego de cartas para esa noche, esperando que eso le diera al Nara un poco de ánimo, cuando Sakura se acercó a ellos con una expresión risueña.

“¿Ya escucharon la gran noticia?”, preguntó la chica deteniéndose junto a ellos.

Todos la observaron con curiosidad. “¿Qué noticia?”, interrogó Choji.

Sakura calló unos instantes, creando suspenso, pero finalmente compartió con ellos su primicia. “¡Neji va a casarse!”.

Si Shikamaru no hubiera estado sentado en las escalinatas de la mansión Hokage sin duda se hubiera caído de lleno al piso. Sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por completo.

“¿Qué?”, preguntó Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos. “¿Neji? ¿Con quién?”.

Sakura agitó una mano en el aire. “No lo sé, con una chica de su clan. ¿Pero no es tierno?”. Todos sonrieron ante la increíble noticia. Después de todo, Neji era el primero de ellos en comprometerse. Pero Shikamaru se había quedado helado. No podía pronunciar una palabra. ¿El chico iba a casarse? ¿Era por eso que se había comportado de forma tan extraña y luego había desaparecido? Era ridículo, ¿cómo iba a tomar una decisión así sin decírselo primero?. “Acabo de verlo en la tienda de Ino eligiendo las flores para la ceremonia”, agregó Sakura con alegría.

¿Eligiendo las flores? Entonces era cierto. Shikamaru sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, pero en pocos segundos su dolor fue reemplazado por una furia sin precedentes. Se puso de pie bruscamente con el rostro contraído de ira. Sus amigos lo observaron con confusión.

“¿Qué ocurre, viejo?”, preguntó Kiba al ver su expresión. “¿Pasa algo malo?”.

Pero Shikamaru no contestó. De hecho, ni siquiera escuchó la pregunta. Comenzó a caminar con paso decidido hacia la tienda de Ino con los puños apretados. Neji tenía que darle explicaciones. ¿Acaso creía que no se enteraría de que iba a casarse? Era obvio que en algún momento la noticia llegaría a sus oídos.

“¡Ey, ¿a dónde vas?!”, gritó Naruto a sus espaldas, pero Shikamaru hizo caso omiso de su pregunta. Sus amigos comenzaron a seguirlo a través de la multitud que recorría las calles de Konoha, y tuvieron que correr para no perderlo de vista. Sabía que estaban gritando su nombre, pero no podía detenerse. 

Llegó a la tienda de los Yamanaka y abrió la puerta de un golpe. El estruendo hizo que quienes estaban adentro voltearan a mirarlo. Como Sakura había dicho, allí estaba Neji, junto a Hinata y su equipo. Ino les mostraba distintos arreglos florales desde detrás del mostrador. Shikamaru dio un par de pasos hacia adentro con su cuerpo tiritando de furia.

“¿Qué te pasa, lunático?”, preguntó la Yamanaka al verlo. “Vas a romper la puerta”.

Pero el Nara la ignoró. Tenía los ojos clavados en Neji, quien lo miraba inexpresivamente. 

“¿Es cierto?”, interrogó Shikamaru con los dientes apretados. El enojo en su voz era evidente. “¿Vas a casarte? ¿Y con una mujer?”.

Neji inclinó suavemente la cabeza, pero sostuvo su mirada. “Eso es lo que mi clan a decretado”, contestó con voz calmada.

Maldito Hyūga. Su indiferencia sólo lo enfurecía más. Desde el otro lado de la puerta sus otros amigos observaban la escena, pero para Shikamaru en ese momento no existía nadie más que Neji. “¿Estás jodiendo?”, inquirió con un tono que estaba muy cerca de ser un grito.

El Hyūga siguió observándolo sin perder la calma. “Estoy por cumplir 25 años”, explicó. Su voz sonaba acongojada, pero no tanto como Shikamaru hubiera querido. “Debo casarme y tener hijos”.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo al decir eso? Especialmente después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Shikamaru dio un paso adelante conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo. “¿Y si siquiera pensabas decírmelo?”. Finalmente, un dejo de arrepentimiento asomó por los ojos de Neji, y bajó la cabeza. Entonces simplemente había decidido evadir el problema, sin importarle lo que él pudiera sentir al respecto. Shikamaru apretó tanto los puños que sintió como sus uñas se clavaban en la palma de sus manos. “Vete al demonio, Hyūga”, escupió con desprecio, y luego se dio la vuelta. Se abrió camino con violencia entre sus amigos que bloqueaban la puerta y salió de allí caminando con rapidez. Se alejó en dirección al bosque Nara, escuchando pasos que lo seguían. 

Temblando por el dolor y el resentimiento, atravesó los frondosos árboles. Se sentía traicionado, herido en lo más profundo de su alma. Detrás de él la voz de Neji resonó por encima del canto de los pájaros.

“¡Sabías que esto pasaría!”, gritó mientras lo seguía trabajosamente entre los arbustos. Detrás de él se escuchaban otros pasos. Probablemente sus amigos intentaban saber que ocurría. “¡Te lo dije desde el principio!”.

Sonaba enfadado. ¿Pero cómo podía estar enfadado, si el que había sido usado como un idiota era él?. Shikamaru se detuvo y se dio la vuelta bruscamente para enfrentarlo. Neji frenó también.

“¡Pero han pasado cinco años!”, exclamó. Sus amigos se aglomeraron a espaldas del Hyūga para escuchar. “Pensé que después de tanto tiempo, tal vez tu…”. Al ver la mirada afligida de Neji, no pudo terminar la frase.

El chico negó con la cabeza lentamente. “Nada ha cambiado, Shikamaru”, dijo con voz apagada.

El Nara lo observó sin dar crédito a sus oídos. ¿Entonces eso era todo? ¿Simplemente adiós, sin más? ¿Cómo podía pretender que lo aceptara? Sintió que su corazón se quebraba como si estuviera hecho de frágil cristal. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido tan tonto, y frunció el ceño. “Tienes razón”, confesó amargamente. “Es mi culpa. Fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar que yo realmente te importaba”. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Neji lo miró con horror. Probablemente se daba cuenta de que Shikamaru ni siquiera había llorado por la muerte de Asuma. Pero pronto aquella expresión desapareció y fue reemplazada por una mueca de indignación. “¡¿Crees que no me importas?!”, preguntó con voz estruendosa. Él también había perdido por completo el control, y ya no le interesaba que hubiera personas escuchándolo. “¡¿Crees que esto me hace feliz?! ¡Odio esto más que nadie, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo!”.

Shikamaru no podía tolerarlo. Pensar que nunca más podrían estar juntos le hacía sentir que le faltaba el aire. “¡Pero es tan injusto!”, gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. “No deberías casarte con ella, ¡deberías casarte conmigo! ¡Yo debería ser quien esté a tu lado toda tu vida, asegurándome de que seas feliz!”. Neji cerró los ojos, como si así pudiera evitar oír esas palabras. Pero Shikamaru siguió hablando, incapaz de detenerse. “Esta chica, seguro que apenas sabes su nombre. ¿Por qué ella se queda contigo? ¿Y qué demonios voy a hacer yo?”.

El cuerpo de Neji se estremecía débilmente. Estaba intentando conservar la calma. Abrió los ojos y lo miró con profunda tristeza. “Tienes que dejarlo ir”, dijo suavemente. “No hay nada que hacer”.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, mientras pesadas lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos. “No puedo hacer eso”, contestó con amargura.

“Chicos, ¿qué está pasando?”, Tenten cuestionó desde detrás de Neji. Todos contemplaban la situación con rostros preocupados. Pero la chica no recibió una respuesta.

“¿Por qué no?”, preguntó el Hyūga. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos se veían vidriosos. “¿No ves que no hay otro camino? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?”.

Esa pregunta impactó como un rayo contra el pecho de Shikamaru. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? Dio un paso hacia Neji, sintiendo que toda su furia se transformaba en una desoladora tristeza. “¿Realmente necesitas que te lo diga?”, dijo con voz temblorosa. “Neji, yo te…”.

“¡NO!”. La voz del Hyūga estalló en la tranquilidad del bosque. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó los oídos con ambas manos. Ahora las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas como ríos interminables. “No lo digas”, imploró mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con constantes espasmos. “Por favor, no lo digas…”.

Shikamaru sintió que los trozos de su corazón roto se partían en pedacitos aún más pequeños. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, pero no podía aceptar que ese era el final. Dio otro paso hacia Neji, pero al escucharlo el chico retrocedió un poco, aún sin abrir los ojos.

“Esto fue un gran error”, susurró el Hyūga como hablando para sí mismo. Las lágrimas trazaban surcos brillantes a través de su rostro. “Mi error. Ni siquiera debería haber dejado que esto comenzara”. 

Esas palabras hicieron que un gran dolor se expandiera por el cuerpo de Shikamaru. Caminó hacia Neji otra vez. “No digas eso…”, suplicó, pero el Hyūga volvió a retroceder.

“Nada de esto debería haber pasado…”, murmuró con inmensa pena. Escucharlo decir eso era como recibir un disparo en el centro del pecho. Estar juntos había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, ¿cómo podía desear que nunca hubiera ocurrido?.

“Neji…”, llamó Shikamaru con un hilo de voz, intentando acercarse otra vez. Pero el Hyūga ya no pudo soportarlo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se dio la vuelta, para luego salir corriendo de allí.

Shikamaru lo observó perderse entre los árboles, con la sensación de que la felicidad había abandonado su vida para siempre. Una nueva avalancha de lágrimas se aglomeró en sus ojos, y los cerró con fuerza para contenerlas, pero fue inútil. Bajaron por sus mejillas como la lluvia devastadora de un diluvio torrencial.

Sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. “¿Estás bien, hermano?”, preguntó Kiba. Sin duda la imagen que Shikamaru ofrecía en ese momento era deprimente, y sus amigos estaban preocupados por él. Pero no podía contestar. De hecho, ni siquiera quería estar ahí. Necesitaba irse para poder llorar como un niño perdido en el medio de un laberinto, pues exactamente así se sentía. Se liberó de la mano de Kiba y se alejó a toda velocidad de sus amigos.

“¡Espera!”, gritó el Inuzuka a sus espaldas. Pero por fortuna Choji lo detuvo. Conocía a Shikamaru muy bien, y sabía que no querría ser visto en ese estado.

“Creo que necesita estar solo”, escucho que decía el Akimichi.

Shikamaru corrió como si estuviera escapando de un gran peligro, pero en realidad el desastre estaba ocurriendo en su interior. Llegó a su apartamento con el rostro empapado de lágrimas y una furia que no dejaba de crecer. Aquel lugar estaba plagado de recuerdos de Neji, y eso no hizo más que ensanchar la herida que sentía en el pecho. Sin poder contenerse, descargó su furia contra aquel lugar. Tiró los muebles al piso y rasgó las sábanas. Incluso arrojó algunas cosas que encontró en su camino por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal y haciéndolo añicos. No se detuvo hasta que el apartamento se vio tan destrozado como se sentía por dentro. Finalmente, se recostó contra una de las paredes y se dejó caer al suelo, creyendo que jamás podría parar de llorar.

* * *

Durante toda la noche no pudo ni siquiera moverse. Permaneció en el suelo, pensando en todos los momentos que había compartido con Neji y que ya nunca se repetirían. ¿En qué instante se había enamorado tan perdidamente de él? No conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero realmente no importaba. Nada importaba. Se levantó para buscar sus cigarrillos y regresó al mismo sitio donde había estado acurrucado sintiendo lástima de sí mismo. Creyó que fumar lo calmaría un poco, pero por primera vez no funcionó.

Al llegar la mañana sintió que alguien golpeaba a su puerta, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. No tenía energía para levantarse. Todo su cuerpo se sentía como una bolsa de huesos sin vida.

La puerta se abrió, pues en el estallido de emociones del día anterior había olvidado cerrarla con llave. Shikamaru no levantó la vista del suelo para ver quien acababa de entrar, pero pronto escuchó las voces de sus amigos.

“Oh, Shikamaru”, suspiró Sakura con tristeza al ver el estado en el que estaban él y su apartamento. Todos intentaron animarlo diciéndole que todo estaría bien, pero Shikamaru no respondió. Las líneas plateadas que atravesaban su rostro eran prueba infalible de que había estado llorando toda la noche. Dejó que sus amigos se quedaran con él, demasiado deprimido como para pedirles que se fueran.

“Esto es tan triste…”, susurró Ino mientras lo miraba con preocupación.

“Perdón, pero no comprendo del todo”, dijo Sai en su habitual tono neutro. “¿Qué está pasando exactamente?”.

“Waw”, soltó Naruto con tono irónico. “Tal vez yo no sea muy inteligente, pero tu simplemente no tienes idea”.

“¿Es que no lo ves?”, preguntó Sakura. “Es una historia de amor que terminó mal para ambos”.

“Ese Hyūga es un maldito”, escupió Kiba con resentimiento.

“¡No lo es!”, exclamó Tenten defendiendo a su amigo.

“¡Claro que si!”, contestó Kiba. “Mira lo que le hizo a Shikamaru. Parece un montón de mierda”.

El Nara no se molestó en negar esa afirmación. Continuó mirando el piso sin moverse.

“¡No tiene opción!”, siguió Tenten. “Si no se casa su clan podría torturarlo con ese horrible sello”.

Sus amigos continuaron discutiendo por horas sobre si Neji era o no el malo de la historia. Luego intentaron convencer a Shikamaru de que se levantara, al menos para comer algo, pero el chico los ignoró y encendió otro cigarrillo.

“No deberías fumar”, lo reprochó Ino, pero el Nara le arrojó una mirada que claramente decía “Me importa una mierda”. La chica no insistió.

* * *

Neji sólo recordaba haber sentido un dolor como aquel una vez en su vida: el día que su padre fue asesinado. Sólo que esta vez era peor, porque él mismo era el culpable del sufrimiento que ahora le oprimía el pecho. Y también era culpable de haber herido a Shikamaru, lo cual lo hacía sentir como un maldito bastardo. El rostro cubierto de lágrimas del Nara aparecía en su mente todo el tiempo, como un castigo que merecía por haber actuado tan mal. Si no hubiera sido tan imprudente y hubiera seguido sus reglas, Shikamaru aún sería feliz. Él hubiera tenido que casarse de todas formas, pero por lo menos no habría destrozado a alguien que no se lo merecía. ¿Cómo había podido creer que las cosas se solucionarían por si solas? ¿O que después de tantos años no surgirían sentimientos que harían todo más difícil? Al dolor que lo atormentaba por no poder estar con Shikamaru sólo lo superaba el de saber que lo había lastimado.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Su boda sería en sólo tres días, y estaba obligado a continuar con los preparativos. Pesó en la chica que pronto sería su esposa. Apenas la conocía, y no había cruzado palabras con ella más que un par de veces. Seguramente ella tampoco estaba feliz con la situación, porque a nadie le agradaba ser forzado a contraer un matrimonio arreglado. Imaginó su vida juntos, y sintió un vacío horrible dentro del pecho.

Quería esconderse en su habitación y no salir nunca, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Salió hacia el centro de Konoha para continuar haciendo las compras para la boda, sintiendo que pesadas cadenas oprimían sus tobillos. Caminaría con esa sensación por el resto de su vida.

Tenten lo interceptó poco después de que saliera de su casa. Lo había estado buscando por todos lados. Luego de preguntarle cómo se encontraba, comenzó a hablar sin parar. “Kami, Neji, ¿cómo no me dijiste acerca de esto? Es decir, ¿cinco años? No puedo creerlo. Y el pobre Shikamaru, ¿cómo puedes dejarlo así?”.

Neji frunció el ceño con dureza. “Él sabía que esto pasaría”, dijo como si eso sirviera de excusa. “Debió haber estado preparado”.

“Pues no lo estaba”, contestó Tenten con rostro afligido. “Neji, tu no lo viste. Estaba muy mal. Nunca había visto a una persona tan miserable en mi vida”.

Aquellas palabras perforaron su corazón como filosas flechas, y el dolor se esparció por su pecho como si las puntas hubieran estado envenenadas. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero una voz potente lo interrumpió.

“¡Oye tú, imbécil!”.

Los dos amigos se voltearon en dirección a ese sonido. Era Kiba, que se acercaba a ellos con expresión amenazante.

“Espero que estés feliz”, dijo con desprecio. 

“Lárgate”, le ordenó Tenten, colocándose entre él y Neji. “Esto no es asunto tuyo”.

“¡Claro que lo es!”, contestó el Inuzuka, y estiró su cuello para observar a Neji por detrás de la chica. Le apuntó acusadoramente con el dedo índice. “Shikamaru es un gran tipo, y tu lo destrozaste. Con los años comencé a pensar que tal vez no eras tan malo, y que ya no eras el idiota presumido que eras en la academia. Pero desde ahora para mi siempre serás la persona que rompió a mi amigo en mil pedazos y lo dejó tirado en el suelo como si fuera basura”.

Tras decir estas palabras, se marchó hecho una furia. Tenten se volvió para mirar a Neji. “No lo escuches”, le dijo con voz tranquilizadora. “Él no entiende”.

Pero todo lo que Kiba había dicho era cierto. Negarlo sería mentirse a sí mismo. “Tiene razón”, contestó, sintiendo que sus ojos ardían. Los cerró para no llorar. “¿Pero qué puedo hacer?”.

Tenten le colocó una mano en el hombro para calmarlo. “Por lo menos habla con él”, aconsejó. Neji bajó la cabeza. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

* * *

Esa noche caminó despacio hacia el apartamento de Shikamaru. Se detuvo unos momentos frente a la puerta con su llave en la mano. Era extraño, pero después de lo que había pasado no se atrevía a irrumpir de esa forma. Pensó que lo mejor sería pedir permiso en lugar de simplemente entrar, y tocó la puerta.

Nadie respondió. En lugar de encender su  _ Byakugan  _ para saber si el Nara estaba allí, simplemente utilizó la llave. Pero para su sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta. No alcanzó a dar un paso hacia adentro del apartamento, porque lo que vio lo dejó inmóvil.

Parecía que un huracán había pasado por ahí. Los muebles estaban de cabeza, y había montones de cosas deshechas a pedazos esparcidas por el piso: libros, platos, ropa. Neji incluso notó que la ventana estaba rota. Eso le hizo temer que Shikamaru pudiera estar herido, y entró en el apartamento. 

Buscó al chico con la mirada y lo encontró sentado en el suelo, recostado contra una pared. Fumaba despacio, rodeado de colillas de cigarrillo apagadas. Al ver su apariencia Neji sintió una gran culpa pesando sobre su cuerpo. Los círculos alrededor de sus ojos eran profundamente oscuros, y en sus mejillas se veían rastros de lágrimas. Su ropa estaba rasgada. Su cabello despeinado pendía de costado de forma desprolija. Parecía que había tenido una batalla a muerte contra el apartamento. 

Shikamaru lo miró sin rastro de emoción alguna. Simplemente se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca para exhalar profundamente, y luego dejó escapar el humo con lentitud. La nube rodó por el piso y se unió a la niebla que inundaba la habitación. 

Neji decidió acercarse a él, y entonces el Nara pareció reaccionar. Frunció el ceño y arrojó el cigarrillo a un lado, para luego ponerse de pie. “¿Qué haces aquí?”, preguntó con desdén. “En pocos días será tu boda. Deberías estar preparándote”.

Su voz era mucho más ronca por haber fumado tantos cigarrillos, y además estaba cargada de dolor. Se alejó unos pasos dándole la espalda a Neji.

Verlo así, hecho un completo caos por dentro y por fuera, era el peor castigo que Neji había sentido en su vida. Y era por su culpa. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Apretó la mano donde aún sostenía las llaves.

“No quiero casarme con ella”, respondió, con voz temblorosa pero clara.

Shikamaru se volteó para mirarlo. Seguía tenso y aún había desconfianza en sus ojos, pero su expresión había cambiado un poco. “¿Y qué es lo que quieres?”, preguntó.

Neji sintió que estaba a punto de romper en llanto, y temió que las palabras se ahogan en su garganta. Respiró hondo para poder hablar. “Quiero estar contigo”. Una lágrima escapó sin que pudiera evitarlo.

El Nara relajó sus hombros, y su rostro perdió todo rastro de resentimiento. Exhaló despacio y apretó los ojos por un momento, como si aquellas palabras le brindaran un gran alivio. Luego los abrió nuevamente. Neji siguió hablando, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento su voz se quebraría. “No puedo permitir que pienses que no me importas. Si tu supieras...”.

Cerró los ojos. No podía continuar. ¿Cuál era el sentido de decirle lo que sentía por él, si de todas formas no podrían estar juntos? Decirle que lo amaba sólo haría las cosas más difíciles.

Escuchó que Shikamaru se acercaba. Un segundo después sintió que las manos del Nara aferraban las suyas, y dejó caer la llave al suelo. Abrió los ojos al oír el estruendoso sonido, y encontró a Shikamaru mirándolo con ojos vidriosos.

"¿Quieres estar conmigo?", preguntó en una voz dulce y cargada de sentimiento. Neji no podía hablar, así que asintió. Shikamaru apretó los labios para controlar sus emociones. "Entonces hazlo".

Neji sacudió la cabeza en negación. "No puedo", contestó con gran angustia. "Mi clan nunca lo permitiría".

El rostro de Shikamaru se tornó serio. Apretó las manos del Hyūga entre las suyas. “Hay una manera, y creo que ya sabes cual es”. Neji lo observó con un poco de temor. Sospechaba cuál podía ser la solución del Nara. Él había pensado en eso muchas veces, pero jamás se había atrevido. Como no respondió, Shikamaru expresó en voz alta lo que ambos estaban pensando. “Larguémonos de aquí”.

Neji lo miró con miedo. Era exactamente lo que había imaginado. Pero era una idea demasiado arriesgada. Sabía que si se iba los miembros de su clan le darían caza. “Es una locura”, susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

“No lo es”, insistió Shikamaru. “Nadie sabrá que nos fuimos hasta que ya estemos muy lejos”.

El Hyūga volvió a negar con la cabeza. “Mi clan me perseguirá”, dijo con pesadumbre.

Shikamaru no vaciló. “No nos alcanzarán”, afirmó . “Nos iremos a donde nunca puedan encontrarte”.

Neji nunca había escuchado tanta seguridad en su voz. Bajó la mirada para observar sus manos estrechadas. ¿Estaba el Nara dispuesto a dejar todo atrás sólo para estar con él?. “¿Pero qué hay de tu familia y tus amigos?”, preguntó, aunque lo asustaba la respuesta.

Una vez más Shikamaru no titubeó. “Ellos entenderán”, contestó. “Y si no lo hacen, pues, tuvimos días felices”.

Era una broma. ¿Cómo podía bromear en esa situación? Neji levantó la vista para observarlo y vio que sonreía con ternura. Estaba intentando disipar un poco la tensión. Quiso sonreír también, pero no podía dejar de pensar que Shikamaru estaba ofreciéndose a tirar toda su vida por la borda por él. “Pero si te quedas serás parte del Consejo de Konoha”.

Al oírlo el Nara dejó salir una carcajada. “Eso no me interesa”, aseguró. “Sólo me interesas tu”.

Neji sentía miedo, tanto como cuando creyó que Shikamaru había sido herido por  _ Akatsuki _ . Lo que estaban pensando hacer era mucho más peligroso que tener una aventura a espaldas de su clan. Era romper sus normas de forma absoluta, e incluso era equivalente a un robo, ya que la marca que llevaba en la frente significaba que él era propiedad de esas personas. Pero si Shikamaru estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, él no podía acobardarse. La determinación en los ojos del Nara le dijo que si se mantenían juntos, ser felices aún era posible. Finalmente logró sonreír. Levantó una mano para tocar el rostro de Shikamaru, y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Se inclinó hacia adelante y lo beso con una dulzura de la que nunca se hubiera creído capaz. Tenían que intentarlo. Si permitía que la vida le arrancara a Shikamaru y no hacía nada para evitarlo, se arrepentiría por siempre.

  
  
  
  


**Sexto capítulo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que el final era un poco predecible, ustedes qué creen?**

**Habrá un último capítulo corto agregado de emergencia xD Intentaré que esté listo en los próximos días!!**

**Muchas, muchas, MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer!!! ^^**

  
  
  



	7. 7

Desde que comenzó a mantener frecuentes encuentros con extraños poco después de cumplir quince años, Neji se había creído bastante rebelde. Llevaba adelante una actividad muy promiscua a espaldas de su clan, sin que nadie sospechara nada. Se había sentido como todo un transgresor, audaz y desobediente. Pero ahora comprendía que aquello no había sido nada, por lo menos comparado con lo que estaba a punto de hacer: había decidido escapar de la aldea, de su matrimonio y de su clan, para nunca más volver. Aquello sí que significaba ignorar las reglas. Más aún, implicaba destrozarlas, convirtiéndose en un desertor, e incluso en un traidor.

En más de una ocasión se preguntó si realmente valdría la pena correr tal riesgo, pero cada vez que tenía dudas, la determinación de Shikamaru le recordaba que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Si lo atrapaban probablemente lo matarían, y si no lo hacían, lo torturarían con el sello maldito hasta dejarlo agonizante. ¿Pero qué sentido tenía vivir si no podía estar con la única persona que lo hacía sentir completo? Neji no lo había notado hasta entonces, pero la verdad era que desde que su relación con el Nara comenzó, su vida había cambiado abruptamente. Ahora sabía lo que era la felicidad. Aquel era un sentimiento que creyó que nunca conocería, pues estaba negado para alguien como él. Ahora comprendía que antes de vivir privado del amor de Shikamaru, preferiría estar muerto.

Tras acordar que se irían juntos, ambos chicos comenzaron a planear la huida. La boda de Neji tendría lugar en sólo unos días, por lo cual no podían perder tiempo. Se pasaron toda la noche discutiendo cuál sería la mejor manera de escapar. Lo primero que debían decidir era el destino. Para aumentar las posibilidades de que su clan no lo encontra debían ir muy lejos. Mientras más lejos, más seguro. Utilizando un mapa que el Nara tenía en su apartamento estudiaron todos los países y sus aldeas, intentando discernir cuál era la mejor opción. Luego acordaron cómo llegar hasta allí de la forma más rápida posible. Una vez que determinaron la ruta que iban a seguir, comenzaron los preparativos para la partida.

Lo primero que hicieron fue reunir todo el dinero con el que contaban. Entre ambos tenían suficiente para todo el viaje, aunque tendrían que cuidarse con los gastos. Una vez que llegaran a destino podrían conseguir trabajos que les permitieran sobrevivir.

Lo segundo fue preparar el equipaje. Tendrían que viajar durante varios meses, atravesando distintos tipos de clima. Tomaron sus mochilas y las equiparon con ropa, mantas, medicinas, algunas armas pequeñas y toda la comida que pudieron reunir. 

Antes de alistarse para partir, escribieron cartas para sus familias y amigos. Si desaparecían sin dejar rastro la gente podría creer que algo les había ocurrido e intentarían encontrarlos. Neji escribió a su prima Hinata, pidiéndole que le explicara la situación a su tío, y también a su equipo, para despedirse de ellos. Shikamaru escribió a sus padres y a sus amigos, disculpándose por huir sin decir adiós. Dejarían las cartas en un lugar visible dentro del apartamento del Nara, el cual quedaría sin llave. Cuando sus amigos notaran su ausencia seguramente irían a buscarlo allí, y encontrarían las cartas.

El último paso era modificar sus apariencias para no ser reconocidos durante el viaje. Se vistieron con ropas regulares para que nadie los identificara como shinobis de Konoha. Shikamaru se dejó el pelo suelto, algo que nunca hacía. Pero el estilo de peinado del clan Nara era muy reconocible, por lo cual no tenía otra opción. Neji se peinó su largo cabello en un rodete alto y se cubrió los ojos con unos lentes oscuros para ocultar su  _ Byakugan _ . A simple vista parecían dos personas corrientes, que podían provenir de cualquier lugar del mundo. Estaban listos.

Pocas horas antes de que el sol apareciera en el horizonte, los dos chicos dejaron la aldea. Caminaron sin parar durante el resto de la noche y gran parte de la mañana hasta llegar al primer poblado más cercano. Allí compraron un caballo, gastando casi todo el dinero que tenían. Pero esto no los preocupó, puesto que si seguían en plan que habían trazado, lo recuperarían pronto. Cabalgaron a través de los frondosos bosques del País del Fuego durante cuatro días, deteniéndose sólo para que el animal pudiera descansar, hasta que llegaron a la frontera con el País de la Lluvia. 

Una vez allí vendieron el caballo, recuperando el dinero que habían gastado, más una pequeña ganancia gracias a las habilidades de Shikamaru para hacer negocios. Pero no se detuvieron más que el tiempo necesario para realizar esa transacción, ya que seguían huyendo. Y continuarían haciéndolo hasta llegar a donde Neji pudiera estar a salvo. Ambos sabían que eso en realidad nunca ocurriría. A partir de ese momento y durante el resto de sus días tendrían que cuidarse de no llamar demasiado la atención para no ser identificados y reportados con las autoridades de Konoha. Pero incluso esa vida de fugitivos era mejor que el destino que les esperaba si permanecían en la aldea.

Su siguiente objetivo era conseguir que alguien los llevara por el río, bordeando el País del Viento. El camino era más corto si lo atravesaban a pie, pero por agua era mucho más rápido. Y eso era lo que necesitaban, rapidez, para poner tanta distancia como pudieran entre Neji y su clan en el menor tiempo posible. A cambio de una suma de dinero lograron que un grupo de pescadores los transportara algunos kilómetros en su barco. Más adelante hicieron un trato similar con un mercader que los llevó otro tramo del camino, y de esa forma fueron avanzando. Usaban nombres e historias falsas, que cambiaban cada día para que nadie pudiera identificarlos. Las pocas veces que se detuvieron a descansar para recuperar fuerzas optaron por acampar a la intemperie. Podrían haber rentado una habitación en alguno de los pueblos que costeaban el río, pero prefirieron no hacerlo para ahorrar ese dinero.

Finalmente, tras muchas semanas de recorrido, llegaron a donde el río ya no era navegable, en el punto exacto donde comenzaba la frontera con el País del Desierto. La única manera de atravesarlo era caminando, y se trataba de uno de los terrenos más hostiles descubiertos hasta entonces. Se tomaron un día para reemplazar la comida que habían consumido hasta ese momento y para llenar tantas botellas de agua como podían cargar. Una vez listos, emprendieron la última etapa del viaje, conscientes de que sería la más ardua.

Les tomó más de un mes cruzar todo el desierto. Se guiaron por la posición del sol y las estrellas, pues no había nada en kilómetros que les sirviera de referencia. Racionaron las provisiones tanto como pudieron, soportando el hambre e incluso la sed, lo cual no era fácil considerando las altas temperaturas. Pese al intenso calor de los días y el penetrante frío de las noches, no se rindieron. Cuando por fin alcanzaron el límite donde el País del Desierto se unía con el País de los Oasis, ya no les quedaba nada. 

Estaban agotados y hambrientos. Habían viajado por meses sin detenerse más que unas pocas horas, y sus cuerpos ya no podían soportar mucho más. Sentían que estaban a punto de caer derrotados en medio del camino, cuando un vasto y colorido campo apareció ante sus ojos. Habían llegado al País de las Flores. La visión era hermosa, y casi compensaba todo el esfuerzo que habían realizado. Sin poder evitarlo, se dejaron caer sobre las tiernas cosechas de tulipanes y violetas. Hubieran podido quedarse dormidos en ese exacto lugar durante días, pero no lo hicieron. Aún no habían alcanzado su destino, por lo cual se levantaron pocos momentos después. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar al punto donde se unían tres países: el de los Oasis, el de las Flores y el de las Frutas. 

Allí exploraron varios pueblos, intentando encontrar uno donde pudieran pasar el resto de sus días. Eligieron uno dentro del País de las Flores, muy cerca de la triple frontera. Al principio las personas no confiaban en ellos. Después de todo eran forasteros, y no tenían buen aspecto luego de tantos meses de viaje. Pero les permitieron quedarse porque demostraron que estaban dispuestos a trabajar de lo que fuera necesario. Afortunadamente, el pueblo siempre necesitaba gente para ayudar en dos tareas específicas: cortar flores y reparar los puentes, los cuales se rompían a menudo debido al gran uso que los aldeanos les daban para trasladar sus cosechas. Los dos chicos se dedicaron de lleno a ambos trabajos, poniendo mucho empeño en ser eficientes y responsables. Gracias a esa actitud, las personas comenzaron a aceptarlos lentamente.

Usaron los ahorros que les quedaban para rentar una habitación en el pueblo, y trabajaron sin descanso para reunir más dinero. Shikamaru no se quejaba, aunque Neji sabía que no le agradaba tener que levantarse tan temprano para pasar todo el día cortando flores o cargando maderas. Aquellos labores tan poco intelectuales no eran para el Nara, pero con el pasar del tiempo encontró una alternativa que le permitía poner su mente en uso. Al notar los constantes problemas con los que lidiaba la aldea para mantener los puentes en buen estado, diseñó una estructura que los hacía más resistentes y evitaba que se rompieran. Al ver los increíbles resultados que había logrado, los miembros del pueblo comenzaron a confiar en ellos. Continuaron con sus trabajos diarios, pero desde ese entonces les permitieron participar en algunas decisiones. Con las ideas de Shikamaru la producción de flores creció, e incluso se logró expandir el comercio hacia zonas nuevas. Los miembros del pueblo estaban más que satisfechos de tenerlos allí, y ellos estaban felices de haber encontrado un nuevo hogar. Cuando por fin tuvieron suficiente dinero pudieron comprar una casa propia. Era pequeña, pero eso no importaba. Lo importante era que estaban juntos, y que ya nadie podía separarlos.

* * *

Neji respiró hondo y abrió los ojos. Estaba sentado en el pequeño jardín trasero de su nueva casa, disfrutando de algo que nunca antes había tenido: tiempo libre. Ahora no había nadie que lo obligara a entrenar, y por primera vez podía relajarse y descanzar. Su actividad favorita era meditar. Sentarse en aquella tranquila aldea, sintiendo el dulce aroma de las flores y la cálida brisa en su piel lo llenaban de una paz que no había conocido jamás. Su vida dura y disciplinada había quedado atrás, y por primera vez, se sentía libre.

Se puso de pie y entró a la casa. Con el transcurso de los meses habían logrado amueblar su nuevo hogar. Era modesto, pero acogedor. Caminó hacia la entrada de la casa y salió por la puerta, deteniéndose en el pequeño pórtico. Miró hacia afuera y vio a Shikamaru sentado en una mesa no lejos de allí, jugando al  _ shogi  _ con un anciano mientras otros observaban la partida. Así como Neji ya no tenía la presión de ser perfecto, el Nara ya no estaba agobiado por el trabajo como lo había estado en Konoha. Se habían ganado el cariño de las personas de la aldea, e incluso habían hecho amigos. Allí los apreciaban y respetaban, y no tenían que esforzarse para cumplir con las expectativas de nadie. Podían ser ellos mismos, aunque jamás le contaron a nadie la verdad sobre sus vidas. Aquellas personas no conocían sus nombres reales, ni tenían idea de que habían recorrido miles de kilómetros para escapar de Konoha. A veces Neji sentía culpa por mentirle a aquellas amables personas, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de tener la oportunidad de empezar de cero. Era un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida. Shikamaru miró distraídamente hacia un lado (todavía ninguna persona de la aldea había logrado vencerlo en el  _ shogi _ , por lo que frecuentemente se aburría durante las partidas), y sus ojos se cruzaron con lo de Neji. Le dedicó una tranquila y relajada sonrisa, tan cargada de afecto que derritió el corazón del Hyūga como si estuviera hecho de azúcar. Neji le devolvió la sonrisa, pensando que desde ahora en adelante, nunca permitiría que nada ni nadie los separara. El pasado había quedado atrás, al igual que el dolor y la soledad. Mientras tuviera a Shikamaru a su lado, jamás volvería a sufrir. La felicidad realmente existía, y ellos la habían encontrado en el otro. Era cierto que nunca dejaría de temer que su clan fuera tras él, pero por el momento eso no le preocupaba. Neji miró al cielo y sonrió. Mientras estuvieran juntos, estarían en casa.

  
  
  


**Último capítulo!!**

**Perdón si tardó más de lo esperado, estuve teniendo algunos problemas con mi trabajo y no podía sentarme a escribir. Bien, espero que les haya gustado esta historia y su breve final. Es posible que algún día escriba una continuación que tenga lugar en el futuro, pero primero debo terminar mis otras historias xD Si lo desean pueden decirme en comentarios si les gustaría leer una segunda parte de esta historia ^^**

**Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, son lo máximo!! Especialmente a los increíbles y amables lectores que han estado ahí apoyándome en todos mis trabajos. No tengo palabras para agradecerles :´)**

**Mucho amor y cariño para todis!!!**

  
  


**P.D.: Me parece importante mencionar que para guiarme con la geografía de este universo utilicé el mapa de Focomaru. Si quieren verlo está disponible en Deviantart. Gracias Focomaru por compartirlo!**


End file.
